We Have A Child?
by Beanieboy101
Summary: Itachi and Konan have a child named Sasuke and they must raise him under the chaos that revolves around the Akatsuki. How will the others react? What kind of person will Sasuke turn out to be? Read to find out! ItaKon some SasoDei and HidaKaku
1. Prologue

So yeah this is the prologue for my fisrt fanfic. As you will reas, Itachi and Konan have a child and they rais him together under the chaotic conditions of the Akatsuki.

Akatsuki, Sasuke (C) Masashi Kishimoto

NOTE Sasuke is not Itachi's brother in this fic, but he has a similar personality.

We Have A Child?!

Itachi was sitting on his bed in his room at the Akatsuki lair, reading a book when a knock on the door was heard. Looking up from his book and at the door, "Come in" said Itachi.

It was Konan, Itachi's girlfriend, who entered with a nervous look on her face. _'I wonder whats wrong?'_Itachi thought. _'She only looks like that when she has something big on her mind'_ .

_'Well I'm here now so I have to tell him'_Konan thought to herself. She cleared her throat and swallowed a few times. _'No, I can't its not the right time. He won't understand.'_

"Konan-chan" Itachi said breaking her silence and making her jump back a bit. "Was there something you needed from me?"

"I-I, Itachi I…" she started forcing herself to say the words. "Itachi-kun, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it Konan-chan" Itachi replied staring into her wonderfully deep eyes, getting slightly worried when he noticed her extreme worried look. She usually was bright, cheerful, and had a sassy attitude, but now she was quiet and her eyes were downcast.

"I…We…" she started, but stopped in order to cease her slight trembling. She sighed. _'Why is it so hard to tell him? I'm sure he'll understand…. But, but what if he doesn't? What if he never speaks to me again?'_

"Here," Itachi said motioning to a seat next to him, "sit down. Whatever you need to tell me will be easier if you are sitting."

Konan sighed again before trying again. _'Pull yourself together!'_One more gulp and swallow of air later and she blurted out "Itachi, I'm-pregnant-with-one-son-and-you-are-the-father."

Itachi wondered if she even took a breath during that last sentence. He sat back, jaw dropped with a very surprised look on his face. After a few minutes of silence he managed to form the words "We have a child?!" "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I knew it!" she said, getting up and quickly walking to the door. "I knew it was the wrong time and that you wouldn't underst-"

She was unable to finish her sentence because Itachi had grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him while bringing them together into a tight kiss. Konan was startled at his sudden movement, but then pulled herself tightly to him and returned the kiss with more passion than before realizing Itachi's intentions. After what seemed like a perfect eternity to the both of them, they finally pulled away for a breath of cool oxygen.

"That was all Konan-chan?" Itachi chuckled as he sat them both back down. "You made it sound like you had contracted a horrible incurable disease."

"Well it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to tell the one you love," was her reply. " I thought you would be angry or something and that you would never speak to me again" she then said smiling slightly, her mood having grown from nervous to cheerful.

They both sat looking at each other with nameless expressions of love. The room had become silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

_'I love it when she smiles'_ he thought. "Well…," he said after while, "what are we going to name our new son?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that lately. I like the name Sasuke. Does it sound good to you Itachi-kun?" Konan said.

"It sounds great to me." Itachi replied. He then layed down on his bed and pulled Konan to his chest. She made herself comfortable with her head laying sideways in the crook of his neck, and her arms around him with her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing. He put his arms around her protectively and he rested his head on hers. She loved it when they laid like that. It made her feel so safe, so warm, so loved. She quickly drifted to sleep feeling so relieved knowing she had finally gotten what felt like a large weight off her chest. She was relieved he had accepted what she had said with open arms. Itachi smiled when he heard her quiet even breaths and realized sleep had taken her over. He then thought to himself _'How will we tell everyone else?'_, before wandering off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 1

We Have A Child

So this is part one of the fic. Itachi and Konan tell the other Akatsuki members about the child on the way. Also, the members have a flashback about my idea of how Orochimaru was kicked out and his final words hint,hint

Akatsuki, Sasuke (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Please comment and suggest!

We Have A Child?! Part 2

8 agitated and 2 nervous Akatsuki members were sitting in the living room patiently, (ok not all were so patient), waiting for the "big announcement" that was to be heard. Konan, Itachi, and Pein sat at one end of the room whilst the others sat facing the three. Pein had a slightly curious expression while Konan and Itachi were anxious and fidgety.

"So tell me again why we all had to be present here immediately, Leader-sama? I mean surely not all of us are needed." Kisame questioned.

"Yeah some of us have art to create, un" Deidara added.

"You call that pathetic excuse of effort art?" Sasori cried. "True art is eternal and it lasts so that it may be admired forever. Why can't you get that through your thick skull, brat?"

"Are you joking, Danna? Sure puppets are nice, un, but all true works of art are meant to be acknowledged, then go out with a bang cease to exist. Its like explosion of clay, un!' Deidara quickly replied getting a bit worked up.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi screeched running around the room, successfully drowning out Sasori and Deidara.

"Tobi, SHUT UP!" Zetsu shouted getting up to chase the childish man down. "You are most definitely not a good boy".

"WWWWAAAAHHH! SAVE TOBI! HE IS TOO A GOOD BOY!" Tobi howled flailing his arms and increasing the volume of his shouts and his running speed while dodging Zetsu nearly tackling him. By this time Sasori and Deidara were at each others throats clearly angered with the others' ideas of "art" and Kisame was desperately trying to break the two apart. Konan, Itachi, and Pein were watching the spectacle, slightly amused and slightly irritated at the sight of grown men acting like toddlers in a daycare.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hidan screamed. "You all could make even Jashin himself want to commit suicide with your constant arguing and yelling!" Around the same time Tobi was throwing dinner plates at Zetsu to slow him down and he effectively ripped Hidan's head clear of his body.

"AW FUCK! I'm gonna kill you two when I get my head back on!" Hidan fumed furiously.

"Now, now Hidan. Don't get your panties in a wad." Kakuzu snickered as he got up to retrieve the Jashinist's head in order to sew it back on with his dark tendrils.

Zetsu had by this time caught Tobi and was in the process of strangling him, all the while Tobi was screaming like a newborn infant. Kakuzu was sewing Hidan's head on and Kisame was in between Sasori and Deidara with a hand over each's mouth completely restraining the two's deafening conversation. Pein had a bitter face on, which all immediately noticed. And then as nothing had happened before, all the commotion stopped and the room went awkwardly silent.

"Now if you all are quite done" Pein said, his mood shifting to a somewhat better state, "I called you all here for a reason. Konan and Itachi have something that they need to address all of us with."

_'Here we go' _the two thought in unison, looking at each other and smiling as if they knew that they had thought the exact same thing. "Well…. What we have to say is…." Itachi started. "…..I'm pregnant." Konan finished. The two sweat dropped at the sight of 8 S-class criminals drop their jaws in unison and stare at the two, no one daring to breathe or say a word. Konan's head drooped in disappointment and the white flower resting in her hair fell.

"Well that's certainly a surprise and worthy cause for calling us together, don't you all think?" Pein said braking the silence in remembrance of their childhood. _'I need to be there for her, protect her, help her when I can'_ Pein thought. _'She never was the same after Yahiko died…. And well… neither was I'_.He had always felt he needed to protect and be there for Konan ever since he, her and Yahiko banded together as children. The three, and then later two, developed a tight bond that had continued on into adulthood. The 7 frightened members nodded in agreement. "How are you holding up, Konan-chan?"

"Well, I'd say pretty good, Pein-kun" Konan replied scooting closer to Itachi and pulling her head up to face the others. Itachi then picked the white flower up and off the ground, replacing it to its previous position in Konan's hair before putting his around her comfortingly and pulling her closer to him.

"That's great Itachi, Konan, un!" Deidara said recovering from his previous state of mixed shock and bewilderment.

"Are you kidding me, brat? Now there is gonna be even more trouble with children running around!" Sasori responded coldly. "I shudder at the thought of this place becoming an even larger nuisance than it already is with Tobi!"

A 'Right on!' and 'That's gonna kill our budget big time' was heard from Hidan and Kakuzu, before being silenced by a deadly glare from Pein when he saw Konan's spirit wane.

"Hey! That's mean you big meanie head Sasori! Tobi is a good bo-" Tobi muffled before being silenced by Zetsu.

"Danna! How can you say that, un?" Deidara replied a bit hurt at the heartlessness of his danna's statement. _'He can be so cruel sometimes' _Deidara thought to himself. _'But I know the real Sasori, the one who is kind and good and cares for me'_.

"I know." Kisame started, becoming defensive of his partner Itachi's situation. "These two have are going to have a baby. They have been given an incredible gift! Besides, this should brighten up such a gloomy organization such as this."

"Yes I agree. You all should be happy for them." Pein said, then turning to Kisame "But what's wrong with my 'gloomy organization'?"

"N-n-nothing Leader-sama" laughed Kisame nervously as he shrunk back.

"However" Pein started again, "how do you plan to raise the new child?"

"Well, we have thought about that" Konan said quietly still a bit shaken from the Akatsuki's initial response. "We have decided to raise him, him as in the child is a boy, here with the Akatsuki. His name is going to be Sasuke and when he is old enough, we hope to officially en-state him as a member if that's ok, Pein-kun".

"Why of course Konan-chan. We shall welcome him with open arms!" Pein replied happily when he saw her mood rise. "Right??" he added threateningly at the 5 grumbling members.

"Oh yeah" s and "of course" s were heard as the 5 trembled at the sight of Pein and his threat. They knew that Pein never joked around and they knew better than to go and get on his bad side. They had heard of the horrors of what his wrath could ensue from the expulsion of Orochimaru from the Akatsuki.

_"Oh Konan-chan, why must you constantly reject me my sweet?" Orochimaru said evilly._

_"I've told you once and I'll tell you again" Konan replied backing away. "I don't love you one bit and I never will. And I'll never like you either for that matter. My heart belongs to and only to Itachi"._

_"Oh I don't know about that" Orochimaru laughed evilly. "I think I can change that". He then grabbed her and pinned her to the wall._

_"Wha-what are you doing? Let me go!" Konan shrieked._

"Not so fast my sweet" Orochimaru whispered into her ear. "I'm going to change your mind right here and now" he said before roughly shoving himself onto her, kissing her. She struggled, but could not brake his iron grip. "Now, now my dear. Struggling will only make this more difficult".

_"St-stop that" she gasped when he broke away for air. "I don't like you like this." HEL-HELP ME" she screamed before being silenced by Orochimaru's hand. _

_"What did I just say about struggling?" he hissed before roughly kissing her again._

_'Oh my god, someone help me!' she screamed in her head, closing her eyes and letting her tears roll down her face. 'I don't want this and I can't do a thing about it. HELP! Anyone, everyone, somebody help me!' _

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?" she heard someone scream, unable to discern the owner of the voice due to her emotional state. Suddenly, she felt herself released from Orochimaru's grip and pulled aside into and by a large pair of arms. She immediately opened her eyes to see Kisame holding her and a pissed Itachi, eyes flaring red, facing Itachi._

_"Kisame" Itachi growled "take Konan away from here and make sure she is ok. Orochimaru is going to finally get what he deserves for forcing himself upon her."_

_"Are you sure you want to do this Itachi?" Kisame said worried about his partner "I mean he is one of the sannin and I shudder to think what Pein will say about you two fighti-" _

_"Yes!" Itachi hissed, his anger rising. "Now take her away from here"_

_"As you wish" Kisame sighed before hurrying her down the hall and to safety. Kisame knew better than to stick around when Itachi was in a foul mood. Itachi was gonna give 'em hell. 'Hit that bastard a few times for me' he thought._I/

_"Hahahahaha" Orochimaru laughed in an evil tone. "The emotionless little weasel is getting so worked up! Well, isn't this the perfect opportunity to take those nice Sharingan eyes I have waited for, for so long! And when I'm through with you, I'm gonna finish what I started with that little girlfriend of yours"_

_"Over my dead body!" yelled Itachi before advancing his normal Sharingan into his Mangekyou Sharingan and preparing himself for battle._

Orochimaru licked his lips and started things off by performing a few handsigns and using Senei Jashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, which caught Itachi off guard and successfully restrained him.

_"Amaterasu" yelled Itachi causing black flames to leap upon Orochimaru and completely engulf him. Cries were heard as a figure stumbled out of the fire. Orochimaru then grunted and he vomited up another body of himself._

_"I guess I underestimated you a bit, Itachi-kun" Orochimaru grinned as he stumbled forward preparing to thrust his Kusagni into Itachi's chest._

_'It's time to end this' Itachi noted to himself before simply using Tsukiyomi. Orochimaru was immediately transported to Itachi's world upon eye contact and while there Itachi destroyed Orochimaru over and over again for 3 Tsukiyomi days. Itachi did this twice more before grunting and releasing the justu. He held his hand up to his eyes in pain clearly at his limit._

_"Nauggugh" Orochimaru let out in pain, falling to his knees._

_"I'm not done with you yet" Itachi growled before appearing just in front of Orochimaru and cutting his arm clear off._

_"Nooooooo" Orochimaru cried. "My jutsus! All my Justus! All my long years of work! No, now you will die!" Orochimaru then proceeded to fall apart into many different white snakes that then converged into one giant snake with hideous scales and had the face of Orochimaru. Orochimaru then reared to attack and Itachi rushed in to attack._

_Meanwhile, Kisame was running through the Akatsuki base looking for Pein. "Leader-sama! Leader-sama, where are you? I need your help!" Kisame shouted._

_"What it is?" Pein grumbled leaving his room, before noticing Konan in his arms and the distraught look on her face. "Wha-what happened to her? Whats wrong Konan-chan?" he asked worriedly._

_"I…uuhh…Oro…me….Ita" was all Konan managed to say._

_"Whats wrong with her?" Pein demanded. "Why can't she say anything?"_

_"No time to explain" Kisame said without hesitation "Itachi and Orochimaru are going all out back by Orochimaru's room. You've got to end their fight before things get out of hand!" Pein began to run towards the desperate battle, but Konan grabbed his wrist._

_"P-Pein" she stuttered, but then regained her composure "Help Itachi! Its all because of Orochimaru. He-he tried to rape me! Please go now! Itachi needs your help."_

_"Alright, I will" Pein replied, then running off. When he arrived at the scene, he was shocked to see both men clearly exhausted, but neither willing to give in. "This fight is over" he commanded. "Orochimaru, you have 10 seconds to run before I personally kill you for what you did to Konan…" Pein growled._

_Choking up some blood, Orochimaru laughed a disheartening evil laugh before saying his final words as a formal Akatsuki member, "Hahahaha! I was getting tired of this boring organization anyway! And just starting up with Konan was worth it!"_

_Infuriated, Pein lunged forward to attack Orochimaru with a wind justu, but he only was able to cut off his arms and legs and severely cut up his body . The cut up body of present Orochimaru once again spit up another body of Orochimaru. Confused, Pein decided the best thing would be to slowly beat him to death mercilessly. _

_"Gaungh" Orochimaru cried after being once again beaten down by Pein for the 10__th__ time. This time, Orochimaru didn't regurgitate another copy of himself. This time, his slain limbs transformed into piles of snakes that disappeared into puffs of smoke. An eerie laugh was left behind, along with the warning "I'll be back for my sweet Konan! Just you wait!"_

Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru and what he had done, except for Itachi and Pein who were shaking with anger, and Konan who was shaking with fear. Itachi immediately noticed the change in his girlfriend and he gently kissed her and whispered words of comfort into her ear. She looked up into his eyes feeling safe and warm and rested her head on his chest.

"And we have a few things that we think need to be changed in order to raise this kid right" Itachi explained. "First of all, no more swearing Hidan when around Sasuke. We don't want him exposed to it at such a young age." This received a grumble from Hidan and a quiet laugh from Kakuzu. "Secondly, Zetsu, please do not consume the bodies of dead enemies in front of Sasuke. It would probably scar him for life, seeing that at such a young age. Third, no more explosions inside Deidara, its not good for the structure of the base. And lastly, we have named Kisame and Pein godfathers, and Deidara as godmother!"

The last part of the changes got on Deidara's nerves. "What the hell, un? Why does everyone always say I look like a girl?"

"Do you really want to know why, brat?" Sasori replied.

"Yes danna, I do, un"

"Its because you dress like a girl, wear your hair like a girl and you sound like a girl thus giving off the sense that you are in fact a girl."

"That doesn't mean anything danna!"

"It means everything brat! You will forever be named a girl just as my art will forever be the true art" This conversation then sparked up into a heated discussion about "true art". Pein sighed and left the room signaling the end of the meeting. The other members followed suit.


	3. Chapter 2

This is part 3 of the series. Much fluff will be included in the next chapter and a suprising twist as well.

Akatsuki, Sasuke (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Please comment and suggest anything! Flames are accepted too!

Time Skip 5 Years

The Akatsuki had adjusted well to the child that had been brought into their lives only 5 years prior. Well most of them anyways. Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu still had yet to adjust to their new 'nuisance' as they called him. Kakuzu blatantly ignored Sasuke no matter what the circumstance, Hidan swore when Sasuke was around more than he usually would, and Sasori was just cruel and heartless. However they never anyone else know how they truly felt out of fear of the consequences of the wrath of Konan, Itachi and Pein. Tobi and Deidara adored the little boy and were constantly looking out for him and defending him. Pein and Kisame cared for the boy as well, but more as father figures. And Zetsu was split on the idea. The white side liked the boy and thought he was too much of a joy to consider devouring, while the black side thought he was annoying and looked delicious enough to eat. Sasuke was 5 years old and was a spitting image of his father. He like to run around the base at high speeds and talk to no end about anything and everything to whomever was present. Overall, he was growing up to be a well-mannered boy, but like all 5-year olds, he had a mischievous side. Recently, Pein had made it rain on the village for 2 weeks now and Sasuke was itching to go outside.

"Mommy! What are you doing? I wanna see!" Sasuke cried out of boredom. He had been drawing pictures for all of the Akatsuki and had been busy at work for hours on end. He impatiently tugged on his mother's robe, indicating he wanted to be held. Despite the fact that Konan was obviously busy, she decided not to be angry at his constant interruptions. Like she could be angry at him anyways. He looked so cute in his tiny Akatsuki cloak with the Uchiha symbol on the back of the collar. Besides, whenever he got into trouble, he would just pout and begin to whimper, instantly diminishing the willpower anyone had to be angry and punish him.

"I'm filing a report about my last mission" Konan replied before gently picking him up and setting him in her lap so that he could see what she was doing. She then returned to her work, but before long Sasuke was fidgeting, his 5-year old attention span up. "What is it my son?" she asked as she ran her hand through his soft and silky raven hair. 'He looks and acts just like his father' she thought noticing the resemblance. 'Patient and quiet most of the time, but when he's bored, you're sure to know because he's up and in your face. Its uncanny how much they are alike one another'.

"When can we go outside again? I wanna play outside and go to the park with you and Daddy!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly.

"Be patient my son." Konan said, turning her son around so that they could face each other. "Your uncle Pein makes it rain so that we can be safe."

"How does he do it? Make the rain I mean. And how does it make us safe?" Sasuke questioned with a curious expression.  
'Ahh he never gets tired of asking questions does he?'. "For your first question, Pein has a special ability, a Kekkei Genkai as it is called that…"

"A what?" Sasuke piped in.

'Hmmmm. How can I explain a kekkei genkai to a 5-year old?' she thought briefly before unsurely beginning her explanation. "Well you know how I can control paper?" she questioned. Sasuke nodded, with an expression of fascination. "Well, Pein can do the same, but with the rain. You see, kekkei genkai is just a fancy way of saying that someone has a special ability that is passed down through the generations of a family by blood. Your Papa has one, called the Sharingan, and you'll have soon, I'm sure. Ask him about it when he gets back. Do you understand so far Sasuke-kun?" He nodded again. "For your second question, the rain Pein makes isn't normal rain. Its 'special'. You remember how I explained chakra to you yesterday, don't you? Well his rain can sense the chakra of other people. If there is someone in Amegakure that doesn't belong here, your uncle will know. If that person is dangerous and wants to hurt us, he can warn us ahead of time." Sasuke's face changed from delighted, to a look of horror upon hearing his mother's last statement. He didn't like the sound of someone trying to hurt his mama and papa and his family. Upon noticing this, Konan tried to reassured him by telling him that his family would never let anyone hurt him. She hugged her son tightly trying to comfort him and restore his happy mood. After a period of silence, Konan said "Sasuke, I bet if you ask your uncle nicely enough, he will stop the rain for a little so that you can go outside."

"You think so mama?" Sasuke asked, his mood returning much to the relief of his mother.

"I know so" she replied, but before she had the chance to tell him, her son leapt out of her lap and was running out of the room and through the base looking for his beloved uncle. 'Just don't get into trouble again my little weasel.' Konan loved the nickname she had given her son. It mirrored the one his father had. 'I love you so much and I hate seeing you hurt' she thought before returning to her own work hoping she would finish soon.

"Uncle Pein, Uncle Pein, where are you?" Sasuke cried. "I need to see you!" Sasuke, not paying attention to where he was going, accidentally ran into Sasori. Upon looking up and realizing who he had collided with, he immediately became quiet and shy. "I-I'm sorry Sasori-sama. I didn't mean to r-run into you. I wasn't paying attention. P-please don't h-hur-hurt me…" he whimpered on the verge of tears. Sasuke had already known from an early age that Sasori didn't like him and he had been afraid of him ever since he had spilled some juice on his cloak and Sasori had harshly scolded and hit him a few times for it. Sasuke never told anyone except Deidara about the incident, making him swear that he would not tell anyone else, because he was afraid of what Sasori might do to him if he found out and no one else was watching.

Being in a particularly bad mood from getting back late from what should have been a simple mission, Sasori snapped, "What were you thinking, brat? You don't just run around a dangerous criminal organization like that! You're lucky I don't punish you for that!" Sasuke didn't make eye contact during their interaction, but nodded instead. Sasori then stomped off making Sasuke cringe and back against the wall. A little disheartened, Sasuke continued his search for his uncle but this time he walked slowly, he was quieter and his head and spirit drooped.

"Whats wrong Sasuke-kun? You look like you just lost your favorite stuffed animal to a rabid dog, un" Deidara asked, happy to see the boy after being gone on a mission with Sasori for a week.

"Deidara-senpai!" Sasuke yelled running to the man, arms outstretched. He loved Deidara. He was so nice to him and the artist would defend him from Sasori's 'meanness'. Deidara always looked for him and he could tell him anything with out fear. Deidara scooped the boy up and began tickling his belly. "De-Dei-Deidara-senpai! St-stop that! It ti-tickles!" Sasuke managed to say in between fits of laughter. Deidara stopped tickling the boy, but not before blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

"So how have you been while I was gone, un? Were you terribly bored?" Deidara asked carrying the boy with him on his way to him and Sasori's room. Sasuke immediately began excitedly telling him about everything that had happened to him, and the picture he had drawn for him in his room, and solemnly ended his recollection with the incident just a few minutes prior with Sasori. "Danna yelled at you again, un? And just for accidentally running into him? He needs to apologize to you, you did nothing wrong, un." Deidara said frowning.

"N-no Deidara-senpai! He doesn't need to say sorry. It was my fault. I don't want Sasori any more mad at me than he already is." whined Sasuke struggling to escape from the older man's arms.

"No Sasuke, he needs to say he is sorry." Deidara said putting the boy down while keeping a tight grip on him. Deidara made sure the boy looked him in the eyes before continuing, "He was wrong for yelling at you like that, un. Sasori needs to lighten up, you were just enjoying being a kid, un" Not being re-assured very much Sasuke's expression didn't change much. Noticing this, Deidara added "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I won't let danna hurt you on my watch, un" comfortingly before picking him up again and resting the boy's head on the his shoulder.

When the pair reached the artist's room, Deidara entered with a trembling Sasuke in his arms and said in an impatient, aggravated tone, "Sasori no danna, we need to talk, un." Sasori, not being fazed the least, merely continued his work on a puppet and scoffed while guessing what the blonde was so worked up about upon seeing the 5-year old in his arms.

"Danna, why must you yell at Sasuke-kun constantly, un?" Deidara asked bitterly after sitting down on their shared bed. He sat Sasuke on his lap, who then turned his face away from Sasori and buried himself in Deidara's warm chest, wrapping his arms around him. Deidara also wrapped his arms around the boy in a protective and comforting way. "Why do you hit him and scold him for things that were accidents, un?"

"The brat should watch were he is going. He should be more cautious" Sasori grumbled, not looking up from his work to acknowledge neither Deidara nor Sasuke.

"He's 5 years old danna, un! He doesn't know any better. He's just a kid, un." Deidara replied, getting more worked up about the situation. "Look at me Sasori!" Deidara ordered. "Look at what you have done to this boy, un! He is terrified of you and what you will do to him if he makes a simple mistake, un. You need to apologize to him!"

"I need NOT apologize!" Sasori shouted angrily, making Sasuke cringe, and cling tighter to Deidara tears beginning flow. Sasori turned in his chair to face the two. "ME? ME? Are you serious? HE is the one who ran into me! HE is the one at fault here! HE needs to be more cautious! This is an S-CLASS organization, not a daycare!" Upon hearing this Deidara was pissed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'I know danna is cold sometimes, but this isn't the time for that. He has this boy deathly afraid of him. Why does he have to be like this?' Deidara wondered. "No its not a daycare, its better, un. This is his home!"

"No it is not! HE IS NOT WELCOME HERE!" Sasori yelled insanely angry.

"Oh I see, un" Deidara said quietly. Then adjusting to face the sobbing boy, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun that danna is such a jerk to you, un. He just doesn't know how to show he cares. And if doesn't know how to do that, he doesn't know how to care for me, un" he said sadly. Deidara then got up with Sasuke in his arms and proceeded to leave the room with a disappointed look in his face.

"Where are you doing brat?" Sasori demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing, un? I'm leaving you. I'll be back for my stuff later. I hope you will change your mind about apologizing danna, un." he said before exiting the room.

'He is choosing that boy over me? Humph!' Sasori angrily thought. After cooling down a bit he began to regret his actions. 'What have I done?' Sasori thought. 'Because of my cold and heartlessness, I have lost the stupid br-, I mean Deidara. See, even in my mind I'm heartless. Why can't I change this? Why can't I change me? It doesn't have to be a big change' he pleaded with himself. 'Just enough to get Deidara back' . At once, Sasori returned to the work on his puppets trying to think up how he would get his little artist back and trying to forget his big mistake.

Once they were a good way down the hall, Deidara wiped away Sasuke's tears. He traced soothing circles into his backs while making soothing 'shoo' noises. Once the boy was back to his old self, Sasuke's stomach rumbled and roared.

"Are you hungry, un?" Deidara asked. Sasuke nodded instead of speaking, still being a bit shaken up by the artists' fight. "Me too. What do you want to eat, un?" the artist asked.

"Uuhh, I want…" Sasuke answered deep in thought. "I want some tomatoes! Tomatoes, tomatoes, tomatoes!"

"Just tomatoes, un? Are you sure you don't want a sandwich to go with those tomatoes?"

"Yahyahyahyahyah! A sandwich! With lettuce and tomatoes and cheese and bread … and …" Sasuke cried, wanting to be put down so he could walk there himself. Sasuke wasn't usually very independent, mostly wanting to be carried everywhere and have everything done for him, but when he did want to do it himself, no one obliged.

"Wait for me, un!" Deidara shouted trying to keep up with the rambunctious 5-year old. That was another thing. Sasuke very rarely was tired. The caring Akatsuki members were amazed at how he was always up and about doing something.

When they got to the kitchen, Sasuke ran to the table and sat down, eagerly awaiting his meal. Deidara smiled at the boy, before grabbing a plate and opening the fridge to collect the things he needed for their sandwiches. After getting them, he quickly made their sandwiches and cut Sasuke's into 4 pieces so he wouldn't eat too fast. Not that it helped much, for Sasuke was starving.

"Shank 'ou Deidawa-shempai!" Sasuke said with a large grin and his mouth full. " Its vewy gowd!"

"I'm glad you like it, un. Don't eat too fast though, You'll get a stomach-ache."

After the two finished their meal, Sasuke desperately was trying to put his plate in the sink by himself. Deidara mentally laughed at the boy's futile attempts at helping out. 'He is so cute when he is frustrated' he thought before getting up and taking the plate from him, placing it in the sink along with his own. Deidara reluctantly told Sasuke he had to file a report about his last mission and that he would see him later. Although disappointed, Sasuke hugged the older man then remembering what he was originally going to do and he soon was on his way. Sasori took this opportunity to come out from the other side of the wall to talk to Deidara.

"I'm sorry Deidara" Sasori said quietly so no one but the two could hear. "I was in a bad mood from our mission and I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you realize you were wrong danna." said Deidara partially relieved. "But I'm not the one you should apologize to, un"

"That I won't do. It was truly his fault!"

"Come on danna" said Deidara with an uke-ish smile on his face. "The boy is deathly afraid, un. Its not good for him to grow up in a state of constant fear."

"I'll do it only if you decide not to move out" Sasori said grinning.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you until you make up with Sasuke-kun, un" said Deidara sighing.

"Aw come on Dei-chan! I said I would apologize to him!"

"Don't call me that danna, un! Besides you still gotta make it up to me as well"

"Well, there is one way" said Sasori with a seductively cunning grin on his face before picking the younger artist up bridal style and carrying him to their room. (You can pretty much guess what happens next between these two XP)

Pein was seated at his desk in his room when he heard a few knocks on the door and "Pein-sama! Pein-sama! I wanna talk to you!" Recognizing the voice, Pein smiled. A rare thing indeed because he rarely showed emotion to anyone except the boy and his parents, and then only in private. Pein was also very affectionate for the boy and was constantly looking out for Sasuke. Similarly, Sasuke was one of the only two who could call him by his real name and get away unscathed.

"Come in Sasuke-kun" Pein said with an even rarer delighted expression. Sasuke then ran into the room and threw his arms around his uncle, giving him a great hug.

"Uncle" said Sasuke after he was set in Pein's lap. "Mama told me how you can control the 'special' rain in our village and how she could control paper and how me and Papa have a Sharingan cuz it was in our blood! That is so cool!"

"I know" Pein said smiling.

"Well I wanted to know if you could make it stop for like just a second so that me and my mama could go outside and go to the park and play but you don't have to if you don't want to but pppllleeaasseee?" Sasuke asked as nicely as he could, even going so far as to give him the infamous puppy dog pout. 'Damn. Did he breathe at all during that question? And how am I supposed to say no to that?' Pein thought. 'Here I am, leader of the most dangerous criminal organization in the known world, being reduced to putty in this child's hands.' "Well…."

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Sasuke asked again with an even more anxious expression.

"Well, alright. I mean it has rained for 2 weeks straight. A few hours of no rain might not hurt."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sasuke cried giving his uncle the tightest hug the strength in his tiny arms could muster. Pretending to be caught in Sasuke's hug, Pein playfully teased him by saying "Can't breathe!". "I'm sorry" said Sasuke releasing his arms. "No its ok little weasel." Pein said receiving a pitiful punch in the arm from the boy. "Don't call me that!" he said. "You just don't know how strong you are Sasuke-kun!" Pein said. "I bet you could beat even Kisame in arm-wrestling with the strength in those arms."

"You mean it! You really mean it!?"

"Of course." Pein replied ruffling the boys hair a bit. "Now go on and have some fun for me too, ok?"

"I will!" cried Sasuke as he ran out the door carefully shutting it behind him.

Once again Sasuke was not paying attention to where he was going and ran into another cloaked figure. Thinking it was Sasori again, Sasuke looked at the ground and immediately said "I'm sorry Sasori-san. I wasn't watching where I was going"

"Who are you talking to Sasuke-kun? Sasori is nowhere to be seen." the figure asked.

"Papa! I missed you!" the boy cried recognizing the voice as his fathers. Sasuke leapt into his father's arms hugging him tightly and nuzzling his head into the crook of the older man's neck.

"I missed you too. How have you been, my son?" Itachi asked gently running a hand through his son's hair.

"I thought you were never gonna get back!" said Sasuke so happy that his father was back. 'Now mama and papa and me can go outside together!' he thought.

"Kisame , Hidan, Kakuzu and I got a little held up on the way home. There was an ambush and well, it took longer than expected to deal with it" replied Itachi. "Nothing you need to worry about though. Now, what were you running at break-neck speed for?"

"I asked Uncle if he would stop making it rain for just a little while, so that me and mama and now you can go outside and play and go the park! And he said yes! And now you can go with us too!" chirped Sasuke energetically.

"Is that so?" Itachi replied playfully, setting his son down but taking his hand. "Tell me everything, Sasuke-kun on the way to our rooms."

"Aren't father and son weasel so cute?" Kisame joked as he entered into view causing Sasuke to shrink back ever so slightly. Sasuke was afraid of the large, blue man with sharp teeth and afraid that he would get him like the monsters under his bed would. Secretly, Sasuke knew the man would never dream of doing any such thing, but he still feared him anyway.

"Don't call me that!" they said in unison, adding to Kisame's amusement and he couldn't resist laughing.

"Hi Kisame-senpai" said Sasuke shyly. "Papa said you were ambushed, are you ok?"

"Of course! With me and your Dad side-by-side in battle, no one can touch us! We are the best team there is!" Kisame said in a gruff voice.

"Guess what?" Sasuke asked becoming more comfortable with his father at his side.

"What?" asked Kisame.

"Mama and Papa are gonna take me outside and to the park so that we can play! We are gonna have so much fun!" With these last words, Sasuke broke free of his father's hand and was running down the darkened corridor to their room. When he noticed that his father wasn't following, he called out. "Daddy, what are you doing? Uncle said we only have a few hours without rain! We are losing time! Come on you slow-poke!"

"Ok, ok Sasuke I'm coming. I just have to discuss something with Kisame-san. Hold on for just a moment." Itachi called back to his son. "Kisame, would you mind doing my part of the report for me? Sasuke is really itching to go outside and I don't want disappoint him. Plus I'll never hear the end of it from Konan if I do." Kisame grumbled, but then agreed to do so. Upon catching up with his son, he took the boy's hand in his own and they walked back together.

Konan was peering out the open window in her and Itachi's room and enjoying the sudden change of weather. It was around noon and the sun was just coming out from behind the rain clouds. A large rainbow had been painted across the sky. 'Its so beautiful' she thought. 'I wish Pein wouldn't make it rain for such long periods of time. I could really enjoy seeing this more oft-…' was as far as she got because she turned at the sound of the door opening. At the sight of her two favorite people in matching Akatsuki cloaks, hand in hand as well, she felt she just had to say "Awww, look how cute my two little weasels are!" before running over and embracing them.

The two males' cheeks were a shade of pink and they said in unison "Don't call me that!" as they hugged her, further increasing Konan's point.

"Guess what mommy?" Sasuke said elatedly.

"What my little weasel?" Konan said as she received a pitiful 5-year old death glare from her son.

"Daddy says that me and you and him can go play outside and go to the park since uncle made the rain stop!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Really now?" she said sweetly. "Go change out of your robe and into some normal clothes while I talk to your father." Konan knew it would not look good if people saw 2 Akatsuki members with a child. They would naturally assume the wrong thing and then they would create a problem that could only be solved by violence and she didn't want to put her son through that. Once Sasuke was out of earshot, Konan said nervously, "How close did they get?"

"Close" Itachi replied. "They were waiting just 10 miles from here. It won't be long before they find out Akatsuki's main base of operations." Itachi kissed a worried looking Konan, before going to change his clothes as well. 'What will we do?' Konan thought. 'They're getting closer and closer to finding us out. Its only a matter of time now…… What will we do when they finally realize the truth? I just hope that we can capture the remaining bijuu and create peace in this chaotic world before that time comes.' The blue haired kunoichi sighed and then began to change herself. She decided upon wearing the normal village black pants, and black and white fishnet shirt. When Itachi came out with almost an identical look, they both laughed.

"Momma! I need your help!" Sasuke yelled before tripping and making a loud 'thump' on the floor.

"I'm coming sweetie" she replied. When she entered her son's room, she chuckled. He was stumbling around trying to stand up, and trying to fit his blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back collar on backwards. His hands and arms were caught in a position almost impossible for him to break free of by himself.

"Its not funny, momma! I'm stuck!" he said annoyed that his mother was laughing at him when he was in need.

"I know, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" Konan said as she pulled it around and fit it on right. "It's just that you looked so kawaii like that."

"Lets go, lets go!" Sasuke shouted as he ran from the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something, son?" Itachi asked. When Sasuke didn't respond for a few seconds, he hinted "Your sandals."

"Oh, I forgot them. I'll go get them. Be right back." he said as he hurried and put them on. "Ok I'm ready lets go!"

"Ok now hold on tight, kay Sasuke? We will be there sooner than you think." Konan said as she prepared to turn them all into paper for easier travel. It was difficult already to change herself and someone else at the same time and 3 people might be a problem. This wasn't an easy task to accomplish, but with her and Itachi's precise chakra control combined, she was sure they could pull it off. Itachi placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on Sasuke's, while Sasuke tightly held Konan's leg. Konan performed a series of handsigns and the 3 three slowly dissipated into innumerable sheets of paper. Once each person had completely transformed, she began to shape them. Each individual sheet of paper folded into a paper airplane that then flew through the open window and out into the fresh, rain scented air of Amegakure.


	4. Chapter 3

We Have A Child?! Part 3

Konan was sitting in Itachi's lap against a tree in the shade, watching Sasuke play happily with another boy. The two Akatsuki and their son had been at the park for 3 hours and were thoroughly enjoying themselves, when it began to drizzle rain again. For hours, they had played games, told stories, and just talked. Sasuke had been running here and there and was extremely content with the time he had spent with both of his parents. It was rare for the two adults to be home at the same time and have the energy and state of mind to really enjoy the other family members' company. Pein usually sent the two on missions, one right after the other's. After all, he still had a vision and plan for the new world order and the organization's goal would not be achieved by just lounging around. This meant that Sasuke would occasionally have to be cared for by whomever was left in the base. He relished the occasions when he could stay with Deidara or Tobi, he still was both creeped out and fascinated by Zetsu and his alter egos, and he still feared being left alone with Sasori, Hidan, or Kakuzu.

"Sasuke-kun" his mother called. "My kekkei genkai doesn't work so well when it rains. We should leave now." Sasuke pretended not to hear her and continued playing with the boy his mother had seen. "Sasuke-kun I know you heard me, you turned you head slightly when I spoke. Now come on" she demanded. Once again, he ignored her, trying to lengthen his time at the park the most he could. _'He can be so stubborn sometimes, just like his father'_ she mentally sighed. Nudging Itachi, she said "Help me out, will ya?"

"Sasuke!" Itachi said in a stern voice. "Your mother has called you two times, we need to go." Sasuke winced at the sound of his father's voice and he knew that the older man meant business, but he resolved to continue his playing. At the sight of his son's apparent obstinate demeanor, Itachi then got frustrated. _'He is just like I was'_ his father thought, _'stubborn as hell'_. Itachi then got up and walked over to where his son and another kid were playing.

"Oh hi Daddy!" Sasuke said innocently. "Do you want to play tag with me and Kiba?"

"Hi! My name is Kiba Inuzuka! I met Sasuke here at the park! My parents are over there!" He pointed to a long brown haired woman with red eyes, a single red sleeve and white patterned bandages and to a man with short brown hair who was smoking a cigarette. (Guess who the parents are XD).

"Me and Sasuke are playing tag!" Itachi looked at the other boy in an interrogating way. He was a rambunctious one. He could tell by the way he was impatiently jumping up and down slightly, almost as if he were vibrating in place. He also had two red marks across each cheek. _'He seems nice enough, and the parents look like good people'_ he thought. _'Well then again lots of people **look **like good people…'_

"I'm sorry Kiba, but Sasuke has to go." Itachi replied calmly to the boy.

"Ok, Mr. Uchiha-san" he replied while his head drooped and his face looked a bit saddened. But with a look of determination and cheer he said "Can me and Sasuke play again sometime? Like next week on Tuesday and the same time here?"

"I guess that's fine. And by the way, call me Itachi"

"But Papa, we just got here!" Sasuke whined, looking up at his father with the most adorable look he could muster.

"I gotta go too. My parents are calling me. Bye Sasuke! Bye Itachi-san!" yelled Kiba as he waved goodbye and ran over to a spot next to his parents.

"That face won't work right now. Besides, we've been here for 3 hours, and its starting to rain. Aren't you tired?"

"But I don't wanna go! We never get to come here! I want to stay and play!"

"Sasuke, your pushing it."

"But…"

"No buts" Itachi said before picking up his son to avoid any further delays. Sasuke then desperately tried every thing possible to break free of Itachi's grip, but to no avail. "Stop squirming Sasuke, your not gonna get out of going home right now. Unless you want to walk home, that is." Sasuke shook his head 'no' and stopped his desperate struggle to break free. Itachi, knowing that he had won the argument and that Sasuke would not disobey him, he set the boy down. He still grabbed Sasuke's hand though, just in case.

"Can we get a dog? Or maybe a cat?" yawned the 5-year old walking towards his mother.

"What made you ask that?" Konan asked.

"I don't know. I just want one! They sound like so much fun to have! Kiba has one and his name is Akamaru and Kiba says he is a lot of fun!" was his reply as he once again tightly gripped his mother's leg in preparation.

"You know son" Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair before placing his hand on Konan's shoulder and Sasuke's shoulder like before. "Pets are a big responsibility. You have to feed them, care for them, and give them lots of love"

"I can do that!" Sasuke said, looking up and smiling at his parents.

"Well… let me and your mom think about it"

After a period of 10 seconds, Sasuke impatiently asked "So what did you decide?"

"You have to give us more than a few seconds. Lets see, today is Tuesday…. So we will let you know on Friday" Konan said as she began performing the series of handsigns

"Okay, but don't forget!" Sasuke warned. "Oh, I forgot to ask Daddy! What is a Sharingan? Momma says you would tell me. And when do you think I'll get my Sharingan? Momma and Uncle Pein say soon!"

"Well I'd have to agree with them. You are almost at the age when Uchihas inherit and activate their Sharingan for the first time. I'd say you have anywhere from a week to a month."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course"

This comment made Sasuke as happy as he had ever been. He always wanted to be like his Dad, strong and smart and nice and cooler than ice cubes. (Lame I know L , but I couldn't think of anything else!) Soon thereafter, Konan finished the handsigns and commenced in taking the 3 home.

The three arrived at the base, only to find the door blasted open and to hear various shouts and yells from inside.

"Whats going on in our home?" cried Sasuke, clearly frightened by the noise. He quickly ran behind his father and peered out from behind his legs.

"Stay with your mother Sasuke-kun" Itachi firmly said, his eyes changing to a deep crimson red. "Konan-chan, redo your jutsu and keep you two in paper form. You are safer when you can regenerate and reform yourselves. I'm going inside"

"Yes, but be careful. From what I can tell from here, the battle has been raging on for hours"

"Hn" was his reply. He slid through the doorway just in time to see Kisame split a man in half with Samehada. The light was dim, but he thought he could make out the images of two more forms fighting a group of ninja about 50ft away.

"It's about time you got back" Kisame snarled, leaning against his blade. He was in a state of bloodlust, like always when he was in battle. After all, he was part shark.

"You save any for me?" Itachi asked before downing a man with a kunai who was trying to sneak up on Kisame with. "Are they all Sound-nin?" said Itachi noticing the ninja's headband.

"Seems like it."

Just then, 20 more Sound ninja appeared from the darkness and surrounded the two.

"Are you guys the welcome home committee? Kisame you shouldn't have" laughed Itachi sarcastically, before downing the 1st man with Tsukiyomi. Kisame followed suit, charging the enemies and performing Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Jutsu and then having himself and his 3 clones use Suikoudan no Jutsu - Water Shark Projectile Jutsu. The remaining 15 ninja tried their best to defeat the pair, resorting to any measures. A group of 6 bum rushed Itachi with taijutsu, but he quickly countered with Amaterasu. The 6 twinged and cried out in agony as the velvety black flames engulfed and devoured them like a ravenous beast.

"And then there were 9" Kisame chuckled as he sucked every last ounce of chakra out of a man with Samehada, effectively killing him. Now the remaining ninja were desperate. They knew they were outmatched in all areas. Their only hope was to band together and attack as one with different styles. Some tried genjutsu, fail! Some taijutsu, fail! And some ninjutsu which failed, but were great for Itachi to copy. () In a matter of minutes, the two had finished all but one of the ninja.

"What were you doing here?" asked Kisame viciously as he held the last man by his collar.

"I'll never betray my Lord Orochimaru!"

"You wont' talk, eh? Well, desperate times do call for desperate measures. What do you think Itachi?"

"I agree" grinned Itachi. "I bet he'll talk after we cut off his limbs, one by one and then-"

"It doesn't matter what you do to me!" he cried defiantly. "I will never betray my Lord Orochimaru!"

"Well then," Kisame chuckled, "looks like desperate measures are going to be taken." Kisame then used Samehada to slowly shave through the man's legs. His screams were horrible, but Kisame continued none the less. After 30 seconds, the man gave in.

"Enough! Enough! I'll tell you!"

"Good" Itachi growled. "Now start talking."

"Our mission was to find and delay Akatsuki in any way for as long as possible, until Lord Orochimaru found what he was looking for…"

"And what as that?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know. We weren't given the full details. All I know was that Lord Orochimaru came here to find someone or something that was of great importance and interest to him. That's all I know, I swear!"

"Now that wasn't so hard, no was it? Too bad we have to kill you…" Kisame said.

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary" said Itachi. "He'll be killed no matter what. If he goes back to Orochimaru, he will be killed for betraying the details of his mission to us the contents of his mission. If he stays here, he will be by us. If he tries to flee, he'll be killed by village ninja. I say we let him run and live for the last few minutes he has."

"Whats this? Itachi showing pity? But that's an emotion! He never shows those. Unless… having a kid has made him soft…" Kisame said playfully after he released the man from his grip.

"Hn" was Itachi's reply.

"Hey, you two assholes the ones who made all that screaming?" shouted Hidan's head being carried by Kakuzu, and his now headless body stumbling idiotically as the two walked into view. Hidan had various cuts and bruises all about his body. "Jashin-damn it, these guys suck!"

"Well they showed you didn't they? Now, keep still you fool" hissed Kakuzu, clearly annoyed at having to sew Hidan's head on. AGAIN. "Where have you been Itachi? Your help would have been appreciated about, I don't know, 3 hours ago!"

"Chill Kuzu" Kisame said defensively. "The weasel has been out with his family for those 3 hours. They left 10 minutes before these pathetic excuses for ninja arrived and Pein didn't start the rain again until a few minutes ago."

"Well I'm just saying that it would have been apprecia-" He went silent when he saw Pein, Rinnegan out and a pissed look on his face, walk into the room, followed by Zetsu, the artists and an obnoxiously hyper Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi took down so many ninjas!" Tobi shouted, trying to lighten the stiff, grim mood of the lair.

"**Are you fucking kidding me?** Tobi you took down no one. **You ran away screaming the entire time.** Well it did provide a somewhat okay distraction. **If you call making your eyes and ears bleed profusely and your brain then internally hemorrhage a distraction, that is.**" the two halves of Zetsu contemplated.

"See, Tobi is a good boy after all!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yes Tobi is a good boy, un. He helped me exonerate my art to its fullest!" Deidara grinned.

"You call that art? True art is most obviously-"

"Silence!" demanded Pein. "We have eliminated all the remaining 'attackers'. These ninja were only chuunin roughly judging by their skill. In all seriousness, this was only a test of our strength or a distraction. There will be more ninja, likely jounin attacking soon." Pein paused, and frowned. "There are 2 not present…" Clueing into who was missing, he turned to Itachi and continued "Where are Konan and Sasuke?"

"They are outside together in Konan's paper form, out of harm's way."

"Good." At this point, Pein sensed an unknown, yet seemingly familiar chakra entering the village. It was moving quickly and it was headed their way. And then it hit him. He knew that chakra. '_Orochimaru… What is he doing here? Why would he invade Amegakure? He knows his ninja are no match for our strength…' _"There are large anomalies of chakra headed this way. One of them belongs to Orochimaru. As a Kage of a fellow Hidden Village, this act of treason shall not go unpunished. This un-foretold entrance of militant forces is interpreted as an invasion. An invasion of Amegakure transacts that we are now at war with Otogakure. Move out in teams and eliminate the invaders. I must go." With these words, Pein stabbed himself with a kunai and he disappeared with a 'poof' and a puff of smoke. A shadow clone!

"That was only a shadow clone, un?" questioned Deidara.

"**Do you really think he would use his full strength against these pathetic excuse for assassins?**" answered Zetsu. "Well that is assuming they were trying to kill us."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Hidan, his head now sewn back on. AGAIN.

"What he says makes sense. I mean think about it. Why would Orochimaru send chuunin to attack us? He knows we are S-class criminals. He must be after something else. This 'attack' was merely a distraction" added Sasori in his usual icy tone.

"Ok, but what would he want in Amegakure?" asked Kisame.

"Money?" tried Kakuzu.

"Is that the only thing on your mind, un? Besides, were would he get the money from? You manage all the finances of the village and Akatsuki, un? I know you keep it all safely under lock-and-key." said Deidara.

"That's true I suppose" said Kakuzu.

"Ok how about information?" inquired Kisame.

"I'm sure he has enough information as it is with the defection of Kabuto" growled Sasori.

"If he wanted any more information, he would have planted a spy in our organization, un" said Deidara. Everyone then turned to face the Tobi with suspicious looks.

"What? Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is not a spy for scary Orochimaru. Orochimaru is a bad boy! Tobi is a good boy!" pleaded Tobi as he backed up against the wall.

"Tobi is too much of an idiot to do that" grumbled the white half of Zetsu. His black side replied "**Well then what does Orochimaru want?**"

"I think I know…" Itachi said before body flickering outside and running at a speed that would impress even the Yondaime of Konoha himself.

"Oh no." Kisame said gravely. "You guys eliminate the invading ninja, the weasel needs my help. Wait Itachi!"

Meanwhile, Konan was flying her and her son as high as possible, so that she could she what was going on in the village. There were no villagers in sight. _'The usually bustling streets are empty. This must be serious.' _

"Momma! Where is everybody?" Sasuke asked, no quite sure why his village had no villagers.

"They are all inside today. You see, they just don't want to get wet today."

"Oh that makes sense Momma." After a few minutes… "Momma, when can we go home?"

"In a little while I promise. The Akatsuki is…" Konan said pausing for an utter lack of words to describe the situation. She didn't want to scare her son, but she didn't want to lie either. "The Akatsuki is cleaning out the base."

"Oh okay Momma!"

About 10 seconds later, Konan spotted a group of ninja moving swiftly in the general direction of their home. They were leaping from the many pipes scattered around the village and they had a strict purpose, because they weren't making any efforts to remain unseen. And a familiar looking man was at the head of the pack. _'Who are they?' _she thought._ 'They're definitely not Rain-nin, but their clothing does look familiar… Wait a second… They are Sound-nin! And Orochimaru is with them?! What is Orochimaru thinking? He should know that Otogakure is no match for the strength of the Akatsuki **and** Amegakure. Unless…. No he wouldn't…how would he know….'_

"Whats wrong Momma? You look worried." Sasuke asked, concerned about the expression on his mother's face.

"Oh nothing Sasuke-kun. Its just that we need to land somewhere, because we won't stay flying as paper for long if we keep getting wetter." Konan replied

"Why?" he asked

"Because, when paper gets wet, it clings to itself. And when it does that, its very hard to get it to do what you want."

"Oh." Sasuke said satisfied with her answer. "Hey Momma! We can land over there!" Konan looked to where he was pointing. There was an inn with lit windows and smoke coming from the chimney. _'Being in Akatsuki sure has its advantages being based in a village. I've been there many times before, but not recently. Listening to Deidara and Sasori isn't the last thing you want to hear before you fall asleep. Since I've been there before, the innkeeper will know me and won't have to worry about dealing with money. And the rooms are big enough for us both'_

"Great idea Sasuke-kun! You are so smart!"

"Thanks Momma!" The two landed in the front of the inn in a rather odd manner, slightly shaking from the transformation. Wet paper isn't the easiest thing to transform out of.

"Momma, will you carry me?" Sasuke asked rubbing his eyes with one hand. His other arm was outstretched towards her.

"Of course" she replied as she picked him up and smoothed out his hair. He clung tightly to her, shivering from the cold.

When they got to the inn, Konan talked to the old woman who served as innkeeper and explained her situation. The old lady fawned over the adorable child in her arms before pinching his cheeks in an annoying way and giving Konan the keys to a room. When they arrived, she layed her sleepy son down on the bed and tucked him under the sheets. She then looked out the window. _'Its usually so calming and peaceful when it rains' _she thought. _'So then why do I feel this overwhelming sense of dread?' _She started towards the bathroom, when Sasuke said "Momma, where are you going? I'm cold…"

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." she said reassuring him. After she finished and was washing her hands, she heard a yell from the bedroom.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Noooo! Let me go! Momma help me! Ahhh! Owww!" Sasuke screamed. '_What the hell is going on?'_ Konan mentally screamed.

She ran into the room just in time to see that Orochimaru was there. He had used Senei Jashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to restrain Sasuke while he did whatever he was doing.

Sasuke was flailing all his limbs all he could trying to free himself from the snakes that were holding him down. Orochimaru was positioned over her son, retracting his fangs from the child's neck. Where he had just bitten, a small mark was appearing. It was shaped like Itachi's Sharingan, but without the center dot and before he advanced it to Mangekyou.

"What are you doing to my son?" she screamed as paper poured into the room from seeming nowhere, making anyone's movement impossible and the room under her control. A vortex of paper had also been created that was then whirling about them.

"Momma…" cried Sasuke weakly

"Its nice to see you after so long Konan-chan. I came here looking for you, but when I found this boy here, I knew the rumors were true" Orochimaru laughed.

"What rumors?"

"When I heard them at first, I didn't believe it, but when I look at you and then the boy, I knew it was true. You had a child with Itachi, didn't you?" She then pinned him down with paper against the farthest wall from her son. Konan ran over to where Sasuke was held, and she released him by stabbing each of the snakes with paper kunai. Sasuke slumped into her arms, his arms crossed against his chest.

"What have you done to him? If you hurt him in any way…" she cried angered and worried.

"You should thank me Konan-chan. I gave him the Heaven cursed seal, it will improve his strength immensely, that's all." Orochimaru said evilly. "However, I'm impressed. I see you have improved your paper jutsu, because I can't move. And you made paper appear from thin air, you must be getting better."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" she warned fiercely. Her body tensed with anger, then relaxed and her face was calm. The paper restraining him squeezed him tighter, until loud cracks were heard.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he chuckled. He tried to move, but he found it harder than before. She had broken a few ribs and dislocated his shoulders. "There's something you might want to know about that mark." he chuckled. "It would be best for him, little Sasuke, that you hear it before you _kill _me." He spat the last word out, knowing that she had not the gut to actually do it. He knew from his contacts that she was still terrified of him. The paper vortex that was whirling around them in a cyclonic matter, stopped in place.

"Tell me!" she commanded.

"Let me free first"

"Tell me and I'll release you!"

"Well well. Someone is a bit touchy today. Sasuke has a one in ten chance to survive being given that mark. And it cannot be removed, healed, or suppressed" he chuckled evilly. Konan's face went from calm to shocked. She looked down at her son in her arms, still whimpering from pain and holding the back of his neck. "Oh Sasuke" she said. At the sound of her voice so close he wrapped his arms tight around her, and she did the same. He buried his head into her chest, trying to escape from his pain.

"Momma….it hurts…" he whimpered quietly beginning to softly cry.

"I know, I know.." she said softly running a hand through his hair. She then began folding the paper around the room into various traveling forms, like butterflies and airplanes.

"Hah! You are much improved, controlling paper without a hand sign! But still no match for me!" Orochimaru laughed, squirming and loosening his bonds. While he was doing this, she transformed Orochimaru into paper so that she could have complete control over him. Konan didn't want any more trouble than she already had. "What are you doing? You said you would release me!"

"Yes I did say that" she spat, her eyes shining with rage. "But I didn't say where. I am going to tend to my son. You, on the other hand, are going to have a nice reunion with Akatsuki and Pein."

"Whaa, noooo! I will have my revenge on you and now especially you son!" he cried as the windows broke and the paper sped out the window and towards the lair.

"Sasuke-kun" she said returning to her son. "Where does it hurt?"

"On my neck M-Momma" he said quietly through the tears running down his cheeks. The curse mark on his neck had began spreading in a fire shaped pattern, leaving more marks here and there, and it was halfway across his back and face.

"Oi Sasuke, what has he done to you?" she wept, pulling him closer to her.

And then she waited, cradling her son in her arms trying to comfort him in any way . After all, that's all she could do for him. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity of hell for her. And she waited, waited for him to live, or waited for him to die.


	5. Chapter 4

We Have A Child?! Part 4

Previously

And then she waited, cradling her son in her arms trying to comfort him in any way . After all, that's all she could do for him. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity of hell for her. And she waited, waited for him to live, or waited for him to die.

Konan had been sitting in the same position cradling her son for 30 minutes then. She had been so worried about her son's condition and the once gentle rain outside that was now a raging tempest didn't calm her either. Sasuke had not winced or complained of pain in a while and his breathing was getting slower. All she could think about was how she could let this happen to her son.

"Momma" Sasuke said, picking up his head and looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Konan chirped, looking down at him. "How do you feel? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Momma. Although the back of my neck hurts a little bit. What happened? All I remember is a man coming in and then everything is just a blur. Where is Daddy?"

"Ah, I'm so glad your alright! You scared me for a little while there. I-I thought I was going to lose you" she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Can't breathe" he winced.

"Oh sorry honey. Here let me see your neck" she said. She focused chakra into her hand, creating a green, healing glow. She placed her palm on the back of Sasuke's neck and examined the cursed seal. _'He has no memory of Orochimaru and the seal being implanted. The extreme trauma he must have felt is the most likely explanation. His body is reacting surprisingly well to the seal. He has no injuries anywhere in his body besides his neck, meaning Orochimaru didn't try to kill him. And it seems that the seal will not cause any immediate adverse side effects, besides the fact that it is feeding off his chakra. What is this? Its drawing my chakra in too! Damn, that seal is stronger than the one I last examined. It belonged to…Kimmimaru was it? Ah yes, he was given the Earth cursed seal. The seals themselves are astounding. It seems as if the seals have a sort of intelligence. Sasuke's consumes less chakra than the one Kimmimaru was given. Its as if this seal wants to survive, but it needs a host, like a human. It consumes less chakra then Kimmimaru's. That would make sense as Kimmimaru had a greater chakra reserve than Sasuke currently does. Assuming the two consumptions are proportional and that Kimmimaru was at special-jounin level, I can predict the amount of chakra Sasuke will have at that level. And because this seal consumes less, it keeps Sasuke alive. But wait, Sasuke has the Heaven seal and Kimmimaru the Earth. There might be a difference due to the natures of the seals themselves. This is all so very fascinating! No wait, this is not fascinating. This is my son's life I'm talking about. I can't suppress the seal with healing chakra. I can try __Fuuja Houin - Evil Sealing Method, but I don't think it will help right now. All I can do is soothe his pain right now. I wish I could do more, but it will require further study when I have more spare time.' _"There, how does your neck feel now?"

"Much better, thanks Momma!_" _Sasuke said jumping off her lap and walking into the bathroom.

Just then, the sky flashed and lightning struck the same spot three times. _'That's Pein's signal' _she thought. _'3 continuous bolts of lightning striking the same location. I had better be on my guard and we should leave and go back to the lair immediately.'_

"Sasuke-kun, we have got to go. What are you doing in there?" Konan asked.

"I just went potty and now I'm washing my hands" was his response. "Momma! Come here quick!" he called.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Momma, what is this mark on my neck?" he asked, panicking.

"I will tell you when we get home, but right now we have go to leave. Now" And almost on cue, a paper tag exploded part of the wall of their room. "Close your eyes and cover your ears. Keep them like that until I tell you to stop. There is no time to argue" she said sternly picking him up with one hand and running out of the bathroom. In the next room, was one chuunin level Sound ninja setting up another paper tag on the bathroom wall. Konan quickly formed and threw 3 kami shuriken, killing the man. Unfortunately the kill wasn't instant and the man let out a shriek before dying. She didn't have enough time to spare to go into paper form, since 3 jounin level ninja 'poofed' into the room. Konan quickly threw 3 more kami shuriken, before a large, majestic pair of wings erupted from her back. The sound ninja each deflected Konan's initial distraction shuriken and in retaliation, unleashed a barrage of kunai, shuriken and using both Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and Shihouhappou Shuriken - All Directions Shuriken in which one ninja creates shadow clones and the shadow clones throw shadow cloned weapons. Konan blocked their attacks by folding her paper wings around her and Sasuke, before launching a blast of wind at them that provided her with enough force to go soaring into the sky.

"After her! Lord Orochimaru wants that boy alive!" a man called out. Upon hearing this, Konan flew faster in the direction of their base. She halted momentarily to make a series of handsigns, which allowed the men enough time to catch up. They went into a triangle formation around her. 2 ninja again bombarded her with weapons, while the 3rd jumped into the air and tackled Konan and Sasuke to the ground.

"I got her!" he called as they fell through the sky. Konan only smirked. They hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Whats so funny?" he asked noticing the smirk on her face.

"Oh you'll see" she said. The 2 other men now had jumped to the ground and were advancing. "I have wanted to try this for a while now" Konan said as she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A clone?! Where is the boy?" one man questioned.

"It took you 3 that long to figure it out? The real me is still around, but my son is long gone. I have sent him somewhere where I know no harm will come to him." 3 Konans said in perfect unison, each of which were obviously clones since they did not have her paper wings, who appeared behind each of them. The men spun around and unleashed a flurry of taijutsu, which the clones expertly evaded. "Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique!" the Konans called. She caught each of them perfectly. The real Konan emerged from the shadows, Sasuke nowhere in sight.

"I didn't think I could pull it off so well. I was expecting at least one clone to fail, it being my first time to use that jutsu and my chakra affinity being wind and my other specialization earth as well. Thanks for showing me that, Kisame" The 3 trapped men only stared in disbelief out of their own stupidity.

"Now its time to finish you off! Gian - False Darkness!" Konan emitted a large bolt of lightning from her hand into one of the water prisons, successfully killing the man from electrocution. However the electricity traveled along the small stream of water connecting the prison to her clone, also defeating it. She focused the energy left behind by her first attack into the 2nd prison, killing the man as well. She left the 3rd man alive by releasing her clone and the justu. She prevented him from escaping from her by smothering him with paper, only leaving his head room to move.

"You were sent to take my son to Orochimaru, correct?" she asked sharply.

No response.

"Answer me" she ordered, squeezing him tighter and tighter, slowly increasing the pressure. She would release the pressure for a split second, then reapply it even more than before.

Still no response.

"Won't talk, eh? I think we might have to do this the hard way" she began by taking a kami kunai and slicing him across the cheek, giving him the worst paper cut you could ever imagine. She continued with the other cheek and was about to start on his forehead when the man let up and said "Ok, ok I give! Just no more paper cuts! Lord Orochimaru sent us to retrieve Sasuke. He says that you are indebted to him and your son will clear your debt.

'_What debt do I owe him?' _she thought. "Now, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She cupped his cheek in her green glowing hand and roughly healed his wounds. She laughed and then slapped him, leaving him with a message for his master. "Tell Orochimaru, that if he wants my son, he is going through my and Akatsuki's dead bodies first." And with that she released him and he ran.

She returned to the shadows and then remerged with Sasuke. She had created a barrier of paper that could only be released by her command around him, that conveniently blocked sound, but allowed light in.

"Sasuke-kun, you can let open your eyes now" she said, pulling his hands away from his ears. She began walking along the sidewalk, underneath the cover of one of the many pipes scattered throughout the city.

"Momma, what were you doing?" he yawned, stretching his arms cutely.

"I was just checking where we were" she lied, tickling his stomach. He giggled and said "Momma, I'm sleepy. When can we go home?"

"You can go to sleep in my arms if you want. And we are on our way home right now."

"Ok yawn Momma. Wake me up when we get there" he said and snuggled into her warmth. After a few minutes he fell asleep and she took to the sky. It only took her around 10 minutes to reach the base, and when she did, she was shocked.

There were various chunks of the roof missing and there was a column of smoke rising from one. Many singe marks were seen and some of the walls had collapsed. She hurried inside to find an unconscious Deidara and Sasori laying side by side.

"Wake up you two!" she shouted, accidentally waking up Sasuke.

"Momma, are we home?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His mouth stood agape when he saw the two men on the floor. He started to squirm and Konan put him down. He rushed over and knelt next to the artists. "Deidara-senpai! Sasori-san! Wake up!" When they did not respond, he turned to his mother for answers. "Momma, why won't they wake up?" he asked, his voice and mouth quivering.

"They're just asleep Sasuke-kun. Stay here with them while I get something that will wake them up"

"Ok, Momma" Sasuke said. He sat there, as his mother rummaged through the kitchen. He noticed that the couch had been relatively unscathed. He grabbed the two largest pillows he could find and he laid their heads down on the soft material. Konan returned to the room, with one steaming cup in her hands. He shot his mother a questioningly glance, and she said "Hot chocolate"

"Sasuke-kun, could you hold up Sasori's head while I pour the hot chocolate down his throat?"

"Sure Momma" he said, lifting the redhead's head ever so carefully. When Konan had poured all of the liquid down his throat, the puppet master began to wake up.

"Unnghh, my head…" he said, sitting up slowly and clutching his forehead.

"Sasori-san! You're alright!" squealed Sasuke as he gave the man he feared a great hug.

"Hey kid" he said ruffling the boy's hair. _'Wait, what am I doing? I hate this kid.'_ "Eh Konan, what happened? Where am I? And where's Deidara?"

"1 - I'm not sure what happened to you. Pein-sama signaled everyone to come back here. 2 - You are in the lair 3 - Deidara is right next to you." she answered in order.

"What was that sweet stuff you woke me up with?" Sasori asked.

"Hot chocolate" she replied.

"Hot chocolate, eh? I will have to have Deidara make me some more later. It is delicious" the scorpion man said.

"You mean you have never had hot chocolate?" asked Sasuke very dramatically.

"No, we didn't have it back in Suna. The only thing we ever had was tea…"

"Oh my gosh, how did you live?"

"I managed" was his dry reply.

"I need to make some more for Deidara. Can I trust you two not to start anything while I'm gone?" Konan asked.

"Yes" was their reply.

"Ok" she said with eyebrow cocked as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

The two sat in quiet for a while before Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sasori-san?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"You know, I could maybe show you how to make hot chocolate, you know if you want to, but you don't have to and if you say no I'll be ok" he blurted out.

"Thanks. I would appreciate that Sasuke-ku- Sasuke" said Sasori putting on a tiny genuine smile. _'Shit, I almost let that kun slip… I hope he understands when I tell him why I am so cruel…I do it to protect him and yet I think I am destroying him…Even I am not that cold to destroy a young boy's happiness…am I?' _Sasori then took Deidara's head gently off the pillow and onto his lap. Then brushed a few stray hairs out of Deidara's face. His licked his thumb and wiped a smudge of ash off of the blonde's face as well. Sasuke was shocked at the sudden show of compassion by the usually heartless man. _'Is this the same Sasori I know? If it is, why is he nice to senpai and not me? I don't understand at all' _

"Here's the hot chocolate" Konan said, returning from the kitchen and handing Sasori the steaming cup. He gently poured the rich, creamy substance down the blonde's throat. Deidara opened his eyes slowly, blinking until his vision became clear.

"Danna, Sasuke-kun, Konan, un?" he said, smiling weakly.

"Senpai!" called Sasuke, hugging Deidara.

"Brat" said Sasori as well, smoothing Deidara's hair.

Deidara reached up and touched both Sasori and Sasuke's face. His palm mouths' tongues unconsciously lolled out and licked each of their cheeks. This procured a giggle from Sasuke and a tiny smile that lasted only a moment from Sasori.

"I'm glad you're okay Deidara. The others should be here soon." Konan said.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, un. It was really great!" he said enthusiastically, beginning to get up. However he immediately fell back down, clutching his side in pain.

"Your hurt…Sasori, lay him on the couch, I will tend to his wounds" Konan ordered, becoming serious as she noticed the blood seeping through his cloak.

Sasori picked him up, bridal style and carried him to the couch. He made sure no one was looking and he gave Deidara a quick kiss. Deidara blushed and kissed back, but was dismayed when Sasori withdrew.

"Danna, don't tease me like that. I feel terrible as it is, un" Deidara warned.

"You know as well as I do that it is just not possible with your current state" Sasori replied, but with disappointment. He layed Deidara down on the couch and unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak.

Sasuke gasped and stared at Deidara. His clothes were stained a distinct red and he had numerous singe marks on him.

"Sasuke, you might want to look away while I heal Deidara" Konan warned, as she once again focused chakra in her hand creating that familiar green aura.

"N-no. I want to see, even if it scares me" Sasuke replied, trying to pull himself together. Sasuke wanted to look strong in front of his mother, Deidara and especially Sasori.

The artists chuckled and Konan ripped open the bomber's shirt to examine him and she immediately went to work. '_Lets see. He has numerous burns, probably from close-range explosions. Those should be easy to heal, so I'll tend to them last. He shouldn't be bleeding like he is from just that. The mouth on his chest is unharmed, but the stitches_ _seem lose. Nothing Kakuzu can't fix though. I'll need to connect our chakra flows to understand what's fully wrong. Although doing that kind of medical feat will require my body to suffer the same injury as him. My brain will link with his and when we are completely in sync, my brain will experience the same conditions and it will mirror the pain physically unto me. I'll heal the burns and then try the hard part…. Ok I'm done. Time for the connection…Breathe, Konan! Ok here I go" _The aura on Konan's hands grew and came to completely envelop the two. They stayed like, Deidara breathing faster and Konan with extreme concentration. Beads of sweat formed on the same spots on their foreheads, proving they had truly linked statuses. Suddenly, Konan let out a yelp, clutching her side and broke the connection.

"Ahh. I know what's wrong. There's a fragment of sword, dipped in a poison unknown to me, that is still inside his body. Although my body does not have the same fragment and poison, my body's cells have been reacting as if I had the same condition. I will try Dokunuki - Poison Removal, but he will still require antidote. I will leave that to you Sasori. Now I will extract the fragment" she said this and her hands began glowing green again. Konan transmuted sheets of paper into sphere of water out, and infused it with her own chakra. She plunged her hand and the sphere into his chest and pulled out moments later, the tip of a sword in the normal healing hand and a dribble of poison inside the sphere. I am going to give this sphere to you Sasuke, because I know that you have precise chakra control and-"

"Konan! Is it really safe to trust a deadly poison to such a young boy?" Sasori asked in disbelief.

"I have worked with him and he has precise chakra control. In fact, now that I come to think of it, this is almost the exact same exercise. You maintain a sphere of water floating above your palm, swirling the water around and around in circles. Sasuke was able to consistently do this for 30 minutes while also standing on the surface of a lake, before I stopped him from using all of his chakra. I am completely confident in his ability to control his chakra. Now Sasori, if you use your chakra strings and Sasuke's legs and move him, he can focus on the orb. Go now, I must finish healing Deidara" she ordered, handing the orb to Sasuke's open hand and returning to her work.

Sasori scoffed, before extending the chakra from his fingertips to Sasuke's legs. He then walked himself and the boy to the artists' room.

Sasori reached into his pocket and fumbled with the keys and the door for a few seconds, before opening it. The two then walked inside. It was dark and there was no light to be seen. Sasuke hid behind Sasori's legs, holding on for dear life with one hand.

"If you hold on any tighter, you're going to cut off the circulation to my leg" Sasori said, lighting a candle.

"Sorry Sasori-san" Sasuke chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously with his free hand.

"Sasuke, you can release the orb into this tube" Sasori said holding out a test tube. Sasuke did as he was told and let the poison slowly flow into the vial. "You can sit on the bed while I work, if you want" Sasori said, almost halfway done already. After all, he used almost every poison known to ninja with his puppets.

"S-Sasori-san?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence, other than the sound of clinking glass. "Can I ask you something and you promise you won't yell at me when I ask?"

'_What could he want to ask? I think it should cause no harm in asking a simple question'_ Sasori replied, albeit a bit flustered "Sure, what is it?"

"Umm…Sasori…Why are you so mean to me all the time? I mean you are nice to senpai and everyone else, but not me…" Sasuke asked, tiny bits of fear shining in his eyes.

'_Fuck! He had to ask __**that**__ didn't he? I promised not to yell at him so I can't really avoid the subject…Well...Ok…Here goes' _Sasori turned to look at the boy "I do it to…I do it because…"

"Because?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity looming.

"Isn't there _**anything else **_you want to ask? Anything but that right now. I will explain it to you in time, I promise just not now. I will answer anything else and even take you out to go where ever you want…just please, don't make me answer that now" the marionetteer pleaded.

"Ok, but if we go, can senpai come too?"

"Sure"

"Ok then, I want to know…Why are parts of you made of wood? I saw them when Momma went to make you hot chocolate. I lifted your head onto a pillow and your neck was made of wood. Why?"

"Hmmm. Ok you see…I kinda made myself into a human puppet. I first created a puppet body, and then infused it with a chakra network identical to my own. That way I could still utilize chakra and justu when in my new body. I then….I then cut out my own heart and consciousness and placed it in this container" he said, unbuttoning his cloak and showing Sasuke the container. Sasuke reached out slowly and touched the container. His hand retracted back slightly when he felt the warmth, but then relaxed.

"Its so warm!" Sasuke smiled, looking up and into Sasori's eyes. "And it beats like a real heart too!" Sasuke pulled Sasori's hand and placed it where his heart was. "See?" he said.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Sasori said. He didn't have the nerve to tell him that he didn't feel a thing.

"How much of you is still human?" asked Sasuke, returning to his spot on the bed and absentmindedly swinging his legs to and fro.

"Well most of my internal organs are gone. I only have a heart and small digestive system left. My face still is the same and so are some other parts that I use…cough Ok I'm finished with the antidote. Let's go." he said, trying to end a conversation he didn't want to start.

"What other parts?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded.

"Uhh…You'll understand better when you're older. And that's not really something I should tell you. That's for your parents to do. Now lets go kid" Sasori said and scooted him out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

We Have A Child?? Part 5

_Previously_

"_Well most of my internal organs are gone. I only have a heart and small digestive system left. My face still is the same and so are some other parts that I use…cough Ok I'm finished with the antidote. Let's go." he said, trying to end a conversation he didn't want to start._

"_What other parts?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded._

"_Uhh…You'll understand better when you're older. And that's not really something I should tell you. That's for your parents to do. Now lets go kid" Sasori said and scooted him out the door._

"But Sasori!" whined Sasuke, who was being pushed down the hallway.

"Not buts! I told you, that's not something I should tell you about" Sasori said. Then, with an evil grin "Ask your father. He will know what I am talking about and he will explain it to you"

"Fine" grumbled Sasuke.

It took only a few more seconds of walking to reach the living room of the Akatsuki lair. Deidara was sitting up on the couch, his injuries apparently healed and Konan was healing herself of the injuries received during the body status connection.

"Momma, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, concerned his mother was still healing herself.

"Yeah I'm fine Sasuke-kun. Don't you worry" his mother smiled.

"Oh, ok" Sasuke replied. He then swayed a bit, and fell. However, luckily Sasori caught him with chakra strings and brought him upright.

"You ok, un?" Deidara asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I used too much chakra. I was so focused on containing the poison I didn't notice how much chakra I was using at the same time" Sasuke lied. His neck burned again, but he resisted the urge to grab his neck in pain. Konan gave him a questioning look, but she did not catch his eye.

"We have the antidote. It was a simple poison, normally used to kill the target after a few hours. Its one I have used previously, but have quit due to the time it takes affect the recipient. Like the poison, the antidote will not take affect for a few hours, so brat, you're gonna feel like crap for awhile" Sasori said, grunting as he almost tripped over Sasuke, who apparently stopped and was staring randomly at the wall.

"Uhh kid, what are you looking at?" the scorpion man asked.

"What is 29N, 64E?" Sasuke asked, his head tilted and his tongue out and to the side in concentration.

"Where do you see that, un?" Deidara asked, now taking the antidote from Sasori and drinking it.

"There" Sasuke said, walking over to the wall and outstretching his hand to a few hastily scratched marks on the wall.

"I don't know. They could be coordinates, Sasuke-kun" Konan said, finishing her own healing.

"What are coordinates?" Sasuke asked.

"Coordinates are numbers and letters used to locate and find certain places on a map" a shadowed figure said, walking through the blasted wall. Behind the figure, were 6 more shadowy figures.

Recognizing the voice, Sasuke ran over and glomped it, yelling "Daddy!"

"Hey there" Itachi replied, removing yet again a persistent strand of wet hair they needed to be in his eyes every other second. Itachi walked into view and he was followed by Kisame, a pissed Pein, Hidan and Kakuzu. A few second later, the familiar 'Zuzuzuzu' was heard and Zetsu phased into the room, throwing Tobi out in front of him.

"Zetsu-san, don't ever do that again! Tobi is a good boy! Don't punish him by making him do that again!" Tobi screeched, running and hiding behind Kakuzu.

"I am not getting in the middle of this childish dispute" the banker hissed, picking up Tobi with his dark tendrils and throwing him back to Zetsu.

"**You're the one who asked to try it.** Its not my fault you didn't like it" the walking venus fly trap grumbled/pointed out.

"Shut the hell up. Now is not the time for meaningless talk" Pein commanded, deactivating his Rinnegan and motioning everyone to sit. Pein remained standing as Kakuzu chose a small chair and Hidan sat, well more like jumped on him, and sat. Sasuke sat on Itachi's lap, next to Konan, Sasori and Deidara on the couch. Zetsu chose to remain half phased in the wall, while Tobi sat cross-legged on the floor as far away as he could. Seeing that there were no more places to sit, Kisame grumbled and leaned against the wall.

"Orochimaru has evaded us, yet again. But not before we could inflict serious damage. He had to replicate himself nineteen times, so he won't show his slimy face around here for awhile. We almost had him too, until that damned traitor Kabuto showed up and he kawarimi'ed him out" Pein glared at Sasori before continuing. "My other 5 selves are currently following him, trying to find the location of his hideout. We will strike as soon as…" Pein trailed off, looking around the room in suspicion. "Was someone's chakra altered in anyway?"

"I made a mind-body status connection with Deidara, in order to understand and heal his potentially life threatening condition" Konan tried.

"No…it's not that, its something else…someone's chakra isn't the same as before…" Pein said, activating his Rinnegan. He surveyed each person, before he stopped at Sasuke. "Konan, did something happen to you two?"

_Konan mentally slapped herself. __'The curse mark!'_ "Orochimaru…" Konan said quietly. At the mention of the snake sannin's name in such a way, every Akatsuki reverted to grabbing their weapon, or tensing up for battle.

"Konan-chan, please explain" Itachi pleaded.

"Yeah Momma, what are you and Pein-sama talking about?"

"You see, Sasuke has no recollection of the event, most likely due to the extreme emotional trauma he must have gotten. We had just checked into the local inn, the one we usually stay at when… well you know" Konan said, eyeing the artists. Deidara blushed and Sasori glared at her.

"Sasuke was sleepy, so I tucked him into the bed. I went into the bathroom, for just a few minutes. I heard Sasuke scream and I ran into the room. Orochimaru was there and had used Senei Jashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to restrain Sasuke, and there he was retracting his fangs from his neck. Where he had apparently bitten my son, a mark appeared. It looked like Itachi's Sharingan, but without the center dot and before he advanced it to Mangekyou. I panicked and somehow made paper appear out of thin air. I pinned Orochimaru to the wall and I released Sasuke. The mark was glowing and Sasuke's consciousness was fading. I interrogated that shudder snake and he told me it was the Curse Seal of Heaven. When Orochimaru used to be in Akatsuki…"

A growl from all members.

"…he had me evaluate a boy he had tested a cursed seal on. Kimmimaru was his name and he had the Earth seal. As the names suggest, the seals are opposites. I have studied Sasuke's seal and it seems that it will not kill him by devouring all of his chakra. The rate of consumption has been lowered, I believe, by the amount of chakra available. Now, Orochimaru says that the seal will give Sasuke immense power, but that it will also tempt my son to seek him out. At that time, I could do nothing for him at the time but comfort him, and the rest from there is a blur, except for when Sasuke awoke and I saw Pein-kun's signal and I brought us back here. I don't know how Orochimaru knew about Sasuke, he said something about rumors and I'm not so sure, but he did and that's what scares me. He also mentioned he didn't get what he had originally come here for"

No one said anything, except Tobi who mumbled about being a good boy.

"I remember now! Its all coming back to me…" Sasuke said happily, but his voice quivered near the end. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back and looked down at him and into his eyes with reassertion.

"I don't know what Orochimaru wanted, but he obviously didn't get it because of what he told Konan. And if he risked coming to Amegakure, well aware that Akatsuki is housed here, he will come back for it" Kisame stated, his eyes full of nostalgic disgust.

4 Peins now poofed into the room. They looked into the main Pein's eyes and they instantly understood each other. The bowed and disappeared.

Hidan raised an eyebrow in question.

"We communicate telepathically. All we have to do is look into each other's Rinnegan and every new bit of information is instantly copied and transferred between us. They reported that each one of them followed a chakra trail, but they all ended without a trace. Only one trail was good and that was my summoning self. He used the chameleon with invisibility and will track Orochimaru's movements. Now when he does report I suggest we-"

"Dad, my head hurts" Sasuke interrupted, swaying again and then falling forward. Itachi caught him and the curse mark began to flare. It traveled across the boy's body like wildfire and began to change one of his eye's color. Sasuke screamed in pain and everything went black for him. His body began to convulse and he twitched uncontrollably. Itachi and Kisame laid him on the table and restrained his limbs, preventing the Uchiha heir from hurting himself or anyone else. Sasori offered extra help using chakra strings, but it wasn't much considering the amount he had used against Orochimaru. Deidara helped Sasori with his strings, but he didn't have much chakra left either. Some of Sasuke's skin began growing gray and two hand-shaped wings sprouted out of his back. Konan's hands had instinctively grew a green aura and she had placed both of them above his forehead, creating a dome of green chakra around his head. She closed her eyes in concentration, trying to counter the curse mark's effects one by one. Pein noticed her current shortage of chakra and placed his hand on her shoulder, providing her with some of his. But it wasn't enough, as he had exhausted himself from the battle with Orochimaru.

"Help" Pein ordered. Hidan and Kakuzu offered their own chakra reluctantly, as they still didn't care much for the boy.

"**We need an expert on the subject**" the black half of Zetsu stated, and he phased out of the room.

Konan let out a shrill scream at the same time Sasuke did. Konan and the Uchiha heir's eyes flung open and the first stage of Sharingan was in each eye. Konan let one hand go and she clutched her face while the other concentrated on the task at hand. Not that anyone saw Sasuke's eyes, as they were too focused on what they had been doing. A few seconds later, Sasuke's legs turned to paper and they began flying around the room. Tobi set himself to retrieving these, as he wasn't really helping in any way before.

"Just…a…bit…longer" Konan strained.

A matter of 3 minutes passed and the curse mark shrunk and retreated to its normal form. Sasuke stopped thrashing about and he sheepishly stuck a thumb in his mouth. Itachi scooped him up and Sasuke snuggled into the older weasel's warmth. Each member let out a grunt and sat back, trying to fight off the blackout that was to come from chakra exhaustion.

"This kid never ceases to amaze me" Pein smiled, looking at the sleeping form. "Wait a second" Pein smirked, walking over to Sasuke and gently lifting an eyelid. Itachi gasped. "Well I'll be damned!" Pein laughed. "This boy survived inheriting two kekkei genkai at the same time _**AND **_the first activation of stages 1 & 2 of a curse mark. AT THE SAME TIME!"

A strange thought occurred to Itachi. _'Could he be? Could he be the one from Uchiha legend? I remember my…my mother telling me about it. Surely not, its only a wives' tale. Still he fit's the description. She said the original founder of our clan, Uchiha Yukio, spoke to an omniscient oracle. She grabbed a hold of Yukio's arms and she fell into a trance-like state. Her tranquil blue eyes shone and a bright silver light erupted from them. She told Yukio in a voice other than her own, of the one to come. She said ''Your family will be graced with The One. The One to change the world, receiving blood inheritance of two different, yet divinely connected clans. The One to be raised by criminals, and made a saint in the world's eyes. The One to take a terrible fate, one bred by terrible hate from the mark made by the blade and fang of a snake, slithering in the grass. The One to receive untold power, rivaling the might of all the tailed demons combined. The One…the One…the One to…kill the people he holds dearest, in order to keep the balance of the world in check. Take heed of this divine decree and tell all of your clan what is to be. Pass this prophecy down your line, until that time. The Day of Reckoning for us all…'' And then she said that the oracle's voice returned to normal and her eyes reverted to their blue color. Some people said she was divinely inspired, others said she was crazy. Yukio doubted the oracle at first and refrained from telling his clan. After much thought on the subject, Yukio gave into his uncertainty and told his clan of the prophecy. And the tale has been passed on to this day. I wonder why I had forgotten it? Still…I must talk to Konan and Pein about this before jumping to any conclusions'_

Pein's face fell from amused to concerned. "Now that we know Orochimaru is after Sasuke, we must protect him by any means. That means, he will require training. We shall enroll him early, into the Amegakure academy. The normal beginning age is 7, he shall begin at age 6. New students are admitted in August, which allows Sasuke time for a birthday in next month, on July 23rd. We all shall also provide additional training. Itachi, you will teach him the ways of the Sharingan, offense and all things Uchiha.proud smile from Itachi

Konan, you will teach him about his paper kekkei genkai, medical justu, and chakra concentration and precision. (And I hear he already knows some J)

Kakuzu, you shall teach him elemental and combination of elemental jutsu.Humph

Hidan, weapons.Grumble

Sasori, poisons and evasion.No emotion

Kisame, analyzing the enemy and strategy.

Deidara, explosives and stealth.A raised eyebrow from everyone besides the bomber Don't question my judgment, Deidara has excellent stealth tactics. He just chooses NOT to use them…

Zetsu, who is not here right now, will teach him genjutsu. I will teach him summoning and familiars.

And Tobi…Tobi teach him to…well whatever you feel he needs to know. I will have no debate on the subject, unless it is about how you will train the boy.

And finally, Itachi, I know this will be hard, but I want you to use your Mangekyou Sharingan to either erase all of his memories of Orochimaru or lock them away until he has matured"

"Absolutely not" retorted Itachi, offended at the suggestion.

"It will be better for him if he does not remember the man. We can explain to him why he has a cursed seal, scratch that, just a seal on his neck. I AM ONLY THIKING OF WHAT IS BEST FOR THE BOY, NOT WHAT IS BEST FOR YOUR FEELINGS!"

"And how do YOU know what is best for him? YOUR NOT HIS FATHER!" Itachi yelled, eyes flashing red. This caused Pein to become unsettled and he clenched his fists. Everyone shrunk back at the sight of the two. Everyone that is, except for Konan.

She stepped in between the two. "Enough you baka's! You two are acting like drunk, pissed, hormone-crazed teenagers" she commanded and they complied. Itachi realized what he had done and quickly extinguished the red in his eye to the black. Pein too reluctantly deactivated his Rinnegan.

"G-gomen Leader-sama. I was angry and spoke out, out of it. It will not happen again" Itachi said, in fear of Pein's wrath.

"I too am sorry. I forced this upon you too bluntly, but you still need to do it…" Pein commented.

Konan wagged her finger at him, before saying "Don't do it now. Wait till we know the village is safe and we are at full strength"

"Yes Konan-chan" they said in unison.

The familiar 'Zuzuzuzu' was heard again and Zetsu came through the wall carrying what looked like a Sound doctor. "**This man will help. **He is an Otogakure doctor and he should know about curse seals. **Seeing as now is not the time, I will lock him in one of the prison cells**" and Zetsu was gone again.

"The boy pointed out that there were coordinates on that wall" Sasori said blandly, pointing at the said wall. "29N, 64E is what it says"

"Hold on a moment" Konan said, fumbling around in her pocket. From it, she drew a small sheet of paper with various colors and numbers on it.

"And what is that supposed to be?" the banker asked bored already.

"If you hold on a second I'll show you" Konan sneered. She made a one handed hand sign and the piece of paper grew to an enormous size. It turned out to be a map. Konan held her chin for a few moments before "Aha. 29N, 64E is in Fire Country…In Konohakagure"

"What does the placement of these numbers here have to say about Konoha?" asked Kisame.

"They could just be a distraction, or a trap un. Its also possible that those numbers were not meant for us to see. Look, un. The writing barely digs in and scratches the wall. To see it clearly, you have to look at it from there points to a spot near the hallway and around Sasuke's height. Otherwise the light isn't right and you wouldn't notice, un. I myself wouldn't have ever noticed unless Sasuke-kun said something, un" Deidara suggested.

"So you're saying whatever the hell these numbers are for, Sasuke was meant to see them?" the masochist asked.

"Precisely, un"

"Hold on here. This is all speculation and 'what if's. We know nothing for sure except that these numbers were placed here and they were made not to be seen by everyone. For all we know, the boy could have just gotten lucky. If no one else has anything to say, I suggest you all get rest. Most of you have missions tomorrow." Pein said and he poofed out of the room.

"Danna, not tonight, un. I feel terrible. My body aches, un" Deidara said, as Sasori carried him to their room.

"Aw come on Dei-chan! You know you want it"

"No, un"

"Humph. You always spoil my fun brat". Deidara continued to smile in victory and he tiredly laid his head on the puppet master's chest.

"For once, they did not argue about art" Kakuzu noted as he walked back to his and Hidan's room.

"No they fucking didn't. Now carry me Kuzu, I'm tired"

"No way"

"Jashin-damn it just do it. Come on, please?" Hidan asked with an uke smile.

"Whatever" Kakuzu said as his black tendrils lifted Hidan into the air behind him.

"That's not what I meant" pouted Hidan and he crossed his arms.

Kisame and Tobi had slinked away to their respective rooms quietly.

On the way back to the Uchihas' rooms, Sasuke had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you go back to sleep? We are home" Konan said, taking him from Itachi's arms and setting him on the floor. He rubbed sleep from his eyes sheepishly and held tight to her robe as Itachi opened the door. Once inside,

"Daddy, will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Yeah" Itachi sighed. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, let alone stay awake and read. "How about if I tell you a story instead of reading one?"

"Ok!" Sasuke chirped and he ran to change into his pajamas. Itachi and Konan took this chance to do the same. "Are you coming Daddy?" Sasuke asked walking back into his parent's room. He was wearing a long sleeved blue pajama top with the Uchiha symbol all over it and blue pajama pants with the Uchiha symbol near the feet. He had blue cat slippers and he was clutching a stuffed blue cat he called 'Whiskers'.

"Yeah, but you better hurry back to your room. You don't want the tickle monster to get you!" Itachi said, raising his arms and fluttering his fingers about. In a flash of blue and giggles, Sasuke was gone, running back to his room. Itachi changed into a pair of solid black pajamas, with only the Uchiha symbol on the back. Itachi took this momentary peace to steal a quick kiss from Konan before he chased after his son.

Itachi then told Sasuke one of his favorite types of stories. Mission stories. Sasuke was yawning throughout and it was contagious. When the weasel thought his little weasel offspring was asleep, he got up to leave the room but he was stopped by a tiny voice.

"D-daddy! Whiskers says check the closet! The snake man could be in there" Sasuke trembled pulling the covers up to his eyes.

"Sasuke, there are no such thing as snake men. Go to sleep"

"Please check Daddy. What if he is in there and gets me when you leave?" Sasuke's voice began to quiver and his eyes tear up.

'_I hate to admit it but Pein is right. It would be better if Sasuke did not remember Orochimaru. But still that means…' _"Ok, I'll check" Itachi walked over to the closet and opened the door. "See, nothing there except for clothes. Now go to sleep." However Sasuke did not look convinced and the older weasel began to walk out the door.

"W-wait! D-d-daddy please, Please don't leave me!"

"What is it? Do you want me to stay here till you fall asleep?" A tiny nod from Sasuke. Itachi sighed and layed down on the bed next to Sasuke. The boy snuggled up to his father, burying his face in the man's side. Itachi softly stroked his son's hair and yawned himself.

While in the other room,

Konan had been brushing her hair and making their bed. She wore blue pajamas as well, hers ornamented with various pictures of origami figures. She had gotten into it and had waited for Itachi to come back in before going to sleep. When he did not show, she sighed and went to check on him. She let a massive, but quiet 'Awww' when she saw what was going on. Sasuke had fallen asleep on Itachi, chest to chest. His head was to the side and his arm fell limp at the older man's sides. And like always, one hand had been reserved for Whiskers. Itachi too had fallen asleep, one arm around Sasuke protectively. Since they had bought Sasuke a queen size bed, Konan decided to join them. She quietly turned off the lamp in Sasuke's room and slipped into bed. She placed one arm around Sasuke and the other around Itachi. The older weasel woke, half of him still asleep. He mumbled something about and he put his remaining arm around Konan. And like that they feel asleep. Little did they know what and who was to come.

Meanwhile

"Lord Orochimaru, the test subjects 9T and 3C are prepped. Shall we begin testing?" a voice said, coming from a gray haired doctor in what looked like a medical room.

"Yes" Orochimaru gleamed as he smiled evilly through the one-way glass window looking into the room. A young spiky blonde haired boy, Test Subject 9, was being strapped to the table, and a doctor was preparing to inject him. The boy was struggling to break free of his bonds, but he had no success. A few of the nurses in the room held the boy's wrist down firmly and a male doctor injected him with a purple substance. Almost immediately, the boy's struggles stopped. The monitor next to him that measures his heart rate suddenly flat-lined.

"We must revive him!" the main doctor ordered, and he ushered forward a nurse. Around her hands, blue electricity crackled and she slammed her fists down on the boy's chest, trying to jump start his heart again. No response.

"Again!" Again the blue electricity formed and she slammed down her fists. No response.

"No, he must live. I will not die for this boy! Again!" This time, the boy suddenly sprang to life and the monitor began beeping. And then out of nowhere, he began to change. He grew golden cat ears on his head, as his human ones disappeared. A golden tail formed you know where as well. Test Subject 9T began rapidly maturing at an unprecedented rate. In a matter of seconds, the once young boy had been transformed into a teenager. The boy was enraged and he broke one of his arms free. He used his newly regained arm to throw a few nurses into the wall. The gray haired doctor's hand grew a white aura and he struck the boy's pressure point, knocking him unconscious.

"The transformation using both the Kyuubi DNA and the time accelerant serum worked, Lord Orochimaru. It seems that the combination of the two in one injection is too much for the human heart to handle and it stops beating. If you can revive it, the subject survives and the transformation takes place. Shall we begin with the time reverse serum?"

"Yes" was the order. The gray haired man injected the boy yet again, but this time with a green substance. The boy's body shuddered, and was transformed completely to its previous state as a young boy. All except his tail and ears.

"That's odd. The boy has retained his ears and tail. What shall I do Orochimaru-sama?" the gray hair doctor asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Leave them. They will not affect the time serums effects. I am pleased with your results, Kabuto. Begin the 'other' trials on Subject 3C. Do not fail me now that you have come so far" Orochimaru hissed.

The medical personnel removed the boy from the room and 4 elite Sound ninja walked in.

"You wanted us?" asked the silver haired man.

"Yes Sakon. I want you and the S-4 to perform Shishi Enjin - Four Violet Flames Battle Formation. Subject 3C is going to be tested and I don't want another escape. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" Sakon said, as he, Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru walked to the four corners of the room and a purple barrier was created.

Kabuto reemerged with an unconscious girl. She had brown hair, that hung around her shoulders. She looked around the age of the young boy, if not younger. Kabuto urged the remaining medical personnel from the room before he woke her up with a white jab to the head. She looked around, blinking trying to figure out her surroundings. She noticed the barrier and her body immediately disappeared into multiple blue orbs that flew upwards and disappeared. She reappeared a second later, the blue orbs raining down and her body forming on the opposite side of the room as Kabuto. Frustrated, she tried again only to reappear again in the same room.

"My dear, you cannot escape this barrier. We won't have any mishaps like last time" Orochimaru said, his voice booming eerily from the intercom.

"Why are you doing this to me and Naruto? Why won't you let us go? And why can't I see my sisters anymore? I just want to go home!" the girl cried, tears running down her face.


	7. Chapter 6

_We Have a Child??? Part 6_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously_

_Kabuto reemerged with an unconscious girl. She had brown hair, that hung around her shoulders. She looked around the age of the young boy, if not younger. Kabuto urged the remaining medical personnel from the room before he woke her up with a white jab to the head. She looked around, blinking trying to figure out her surroundings. She noticed the barrier and her body immediately disappeared into multiple blue orbs that flew upwards and disappeared. She reappeared a second later, the blue orbs raining down and her body forming on the opposite side of the room as Kabuto. Frustrated, she tried again only to reappear again in the same room._

"_My dear, you cannot escape this barrier. We won't have any mishaps like last time" Orochimaru said, his voice booming eerily from the intercom._

"_Why are you doing this to me and Naruto? Why won't you let us go? And why can't I see my sisters anymore? I just want to go home!" the girl cried, tears running down her face._

_Konan was awakened from her slumber by a squirming Sasuke between her and Itachi. He was sweating and turning his head back and forth, occasionally saying 'No, no! Leave them alone!', all the while violently thrashing his limbs._

"_Wake up Itachi, Sasuke is having a nightmare" explained Konan, rubbing her eyes with one hand and gently shaking her son with the other. "Sasuke-kun wake up! Its only a dream!"_

_At the sound of his mother's voice and gentle touch, he sprung from his dream and began crying unmercifully. He flung himself on his mother and cried into her. Konan held him tightly and tried unsuccessfully to calm him down. Itachi had by this time, woken up completely and was annoyed._

"_Sasuke, it was a dream. Stop freaking out like a damned child!" Itachi hissed._

_Sasuke froze in fear upon hearing his father's harshly spoken words. The little weasel turned to see his father with an angry look and Mangekyou Sharingan red eyes. Sasuke backed up in fear as far as he could into his mother, trying to escape the older weasel's glare. He frantically searched in his mother's eyes safety._

"_Itachi!" Konan scolded. "That was uncalled for! Sasuke had a nightmare and that is how you treat him? I can't believe you! We'll talk about this later…" Konan got up from the bed, taking a whimpering Sasuke with her, and glanced at the clock. 6:45 AM. It was earlier than she had wanted to get up, but situations like present one couldn't be helped. She walked out of Sasuke's room, giving Itachi a death stare and walked to the kitchen. Itachi just shrugged and went back to sleep._

_When they reached the kitchen, Konan sat her son down and rummaged through the cabinets for coffee. She figured that she might as well stay awake since they only woke up an hour earlier. "Mind telling me what your nightmare was about?"_

"_N-not really…" Sasuke said, still a bit shaken from his dream that seemed all too real._

"_If you tell me about it, it will help you feel better and I can help you" Konan said, placing the coffee mix into the coffee pot and adding hot water._

"_It was the kids and the snake man again and this time…"_

"_And?"_

"_And…"_

_Dream Sequence_

"_Lord Orochimaru, the test subjects 9T and 3C are prepped. Shall we begin testing?" a voice said, coming from a doctor with glasses and his gray hair in a ponytail. He was standing in what looked like a hospital room._

"_Yes" Orochimaru gleamed as he smiled evilly through the one-way glass window looking into the room. A young spiky blonde haired boy, Test Subject 9, was being strapped to the table, and a doctor was preparing to inject him with. The boy was struggling to break free of his bonds, but he had no success. A few of the nurses in the room held the boy's wrist down firmly and a male doctor injected him with a purplish-orange substance. Almost immediately, the boy's struggles stopped. The monitor next to him that measures his heart rate suddenly flat-lined. _

"_We must revive him!" the main doctor ordered, and he ushered forward a nurse. Around her hands, blue electricity crackled and she slammed her fists down on the boy's chest, trying to jump start his heart again. No response._

"_Again!" Again the blue electricity formed and she slammed down her fists. No response._

"_No, he must live. I will not die for this boy! Again!" _

_This time, the boy suddenly sprang to life and the monitor began beeping. And then out of nowhere, he began to morph. He grew golden cat ears on his head, as his human ones disappeared. A golden tail formed on his back side as well. Test Subject 9T began rapidly maturing at an unprecedented rate. In a matter of seconds, the once young boy had been transformed into a teenager. The boy awoke and was enraged. He broke one of his arms free from restraints and he used his newly regained arm to throw a few nurses into the wall. The boy snarled viciously and his eyes slid from sky blue to a crimson red whilst the pupils reduced to mere slivers. The blonde haired teen began furiously fussing with the restraint on his other arm. Behind him, his tail was thrashing violently and it succeeded in knocking over the small medical table holding the syringes with different colored concoctions in them._

"_End this, NOW!" the snake sannin ordered. He was clearly frustrated, but his face remained impassive. _

_The gray haired doctor complied and about his hand grew a white aura. He paused and took precise aim at his target. A pressure point in the neck that would knock the dangerous specimen unconscious. The doctor dodged a swipe from the boy's golden tail and swiftly struck him. The teen fell back with a grunt and he was out._

"_It seems he will be very powerful when he grows older" the gray haired doctor pondered to himself. Upon noticing the glare on Orochimaru's face, he continued. "The transformation using both the Kyuubi DNA and the time accelerant serum worked, Lord Orochimaru. It seems that the combination of the two in one injection is too much for the human heart to handle and it stops beating. If you can revive it, the subject survives and the transformation takes place. Shall we begin with the time reverse serum? It should create an effect to which the boy's body will revert to his condition 10 minutes ago."_

"_Yes" was the order. _

_The gray haired man injected the boy yet again, but this time with a green substance. The boy's body shuddered, and was transformed completely to its previous state as a young boy. There were no signs that the boy had been altered in any way, except for his tail and ears._

"_That's odd. The boy has retained his ears and tail. What shall I do with them Orochimaru-sama?" the gray hair doctor grinned, pushing his glasses up on his nose. They light coming from a bulb on the ceiling reflected on the glass and it created such an eerie effect that even the snake man himself released a small shudder._

"_Leave them. They will not affect the time serum's effects. I am pleased with your results, Kabuto. Begin the 'other' trials on Subject 3C. Do not fail me now that you have come so far" Orochimaru hissed._

_The medical personnel removed the boy from the room and 4 elite Sound ninja walked in._

"_You wanted us?" asked the silver haired man._

"_Yes Sakon. I want you and the Sound 4 to perform Shishi Enjin - Four Violet Flames Battle Formation. Subject 3C is going to be 'tested' and I don't want another escape. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, Lord Orochimaru" Sakon said, as he, Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru walked to the four corners of the room, made a few handsigns and a purple barrier was created. _

_Kabuto reemerged with an unconscious girl. She had brown hair, that hung around her shoulders. She looked around the age of the young boy, if not younger. Kabuto urged the remaining medical personnel from the room before he woke her up with a white jab to the head. She looked around blinking, trying to figure out her surroundings. She noticed the barrier and her body immediately disappeared into multiple blue orbs that flew upwards and disappeared. She reappeared a second later, the blue orbs raining down and her body forming on the opposite side of the room from Kabuto. Frustrated, she tried again only to reappear again in the same room._

"_My dear, you cannot escape this barrier. We won't have any mishaps like last time" Orochimaru said, his voice booming eerily from the intercom._

"_Why are you doing this to me and Naruto? Why won't you let us go? And why can't I see my sisters anymore? I just want to go home!" the girl cried, tears running down her face._

"_You are a vital test subject, Pyre-chan. I cannot let you Shimmer out of here and escape until my research and experiments are complete. You see, you are special. I have done some extra…'investigation' on your clan and I have found out some intriguing things about them. _

_Pyre, the brown haired girl, gasped and shook her head in disbelief._

"_It has been believed that all of you died out during the 2__nd__ Shinobi War, but that isn't the truth, is it? I know that all members of the Hollowaku clan are not your normal shinobi. They have a unique kekkei genkai that is normally kept hidden from the public. You see, the blood inherited gives the ninja a completely different type of chakra and way of advancing their strength. Halliwell shinobi also have an increased intelligence that is attributed to their bloodline; these shinobi use a greater percentage of their mind than normal shinobi. This extra usage gives the offspring 'special' powers. These include your Shimmering and flame power, and your sisters' visions and freezing. These abilities advance only during stressful situations, similar to other kekkei genkais. And they can be identified by a birthmark, in the shape of a triquetra, that shows only when pressure is applied on below the palm of the right hand. Kabuto, if you will."_

_The eerie doctor strode up to her and grabbed the girl's wrist forcefully. Pyre winced, but did not struggle. Kabuto applied firm pressure to her wrist, but nothing happened._

_Orochimaru saw this. "Use chakra"_

_Kabuto did as was told and a small black triquetrous appeared. _

"_Now why didn't you tell me you were of the Hollowaku clan before Pyre-chan? And I am well aware of you and your sisters, along with Naruto, trying to escape. However I cannot allow that to happen. Once I am done with you, you may then and only then return home" Orochimaru smiled, never having the intention of returning the girl._

"_Really?"_

"_Yesss. Now I brought you here to test you. You will Shimmer Kabuto across the room. After you can do that, you will have to survive Kabuto's onslaught. If you survive, you will be forced to Shimmer as many times as possible. Am I clear, begin!"_

_Pyre shook herself and made physical contact. She focused on herself and Kabuto, Shimmering them a across the room._

"_That's not what I meant Pyre" Orochimaru spat. "I know your abilities have advanced. I caught you Shimmering some rocks without touching them on a hidden camera. Now do it"_

"_I can't" she cried._

"_I know you can, you have done it before. Do it. NOW!" the sannin ordered. _

"_I can't"_

"_You will" Orochimaru said, as he summoned multiple snakes into the room._

"_S-s-snakes!" she trembled, tripping and falling on the floor. Snakes were Pyre's single most greatest fear. "K-Kabuto-san, help me!" Kabuto simply shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Tayuya-sensei? Sakon-sensei? Kidoumaru-sensei? Jiroubou-sensei?" They all shook their heads and continued to uphold the barrier. The snakes slithered toward her from all sides, trying to scare her into using her newly advanced ability. Instead, Pyre continued to Shimmer herself around, desperate to get away from the slimy snakes. Jets of malevolent dark-blue flame erupted from Pyre's hands, scorching any serpents who got too close. However, Orochimaru had predicted this and he had continued to summon; there were just too many to handle at once. She was terrified out of her right mind at the moment, so she didn't notice the large snake sneaking up behind her. Pyre heard the mighty snake hiss and she turned around in time to see it lunging at her. "Snake!" she cried out, fell to her knees and she threw her arms in front of her face. She opened them moments later when she heard Orochimaru laugh. The large snake was no where to be seen._

"_Her emotions! They __**are**__ the key!" he laughed. "Now Pyre-chan, Shimmer Kabuto. Say his name."_

"_K-Kabuto" she squeaked and he was Shimmered a few feet to the left._

"_Hah, I was correct! Now Kabuto, test her" Orochimaru ordered as he watched from his seat behind the glass._

_On cue, Kabuto pushed his glasses farther up on his nose and he began throwing kunai after kunai at her, with a shuriken here or there. Pyre screamed and Shimmered around frantically, trying to avoid the sharp speedy weapons. She knew he was serious and he would strike to kill, if given the order. She also tried melting the approaching weapons with her blue flames, but that was epic fail. Kabuto was too fast for her and one kunai sliced her arm, cutting her deeply._

"_A-ahhh" she cried, clutching her arm and falling to the ground. Blood began trickling down her arm and onto her already torn and filthy clothes. "K-Kabuto-san, p-please…help me!"_

_Kabuto looked to Orochimaru for approval before sending healing chakra from his hand to her arm. She healed quickly and Orochimaru ordered them to continue. Pyre Shimmered, Kabuto sliced her unsuspectingly with kunai, she fell, Kabuto healed and they began again. This process continued two more times before Pyre formulated a plan. This time would be different. She began Shimmering rapidly, dodging the kunai and shuriken until she came to a point where there was nowhere for her to go. Kabuto smirked and threw as many kunai, shuriken, and newly added senbon as he could at one time._

_Pyre smiled as well and held her hand in front of her. "Weapons!" she called and the blue orbs that once teleported her from place to place surrounded every single weapon thrown at her. The weapons vanished and Kabuto glanced around quickly. The familiar blue orbs then rained down from behind Kabuto and embedded themselves in his back, leaving behind the steely weapons. (The weapons she teleported kept the same inertia they were thrown with before they were Shimmered) _

_Kabuto gasped for air in shock. He shakily activated his signature cell regeneration process and the newly created cells forced the weapons up and out of Kabuto's back. "You knew she would do that, didn't you Lord Orochimaru?"_

_The snake sannin laughed evilly and said "Yes I did. Although she accomplished it before I thought she would. This girl is very promising. Pyre-chan, very good. Soon you may be able to leave. We must test your stamina now"_

_Pyre nodded, saddened that there was no hint of hope in the snake man's voice. She began Shimmering repeatedly for 15 minutes without stopping. She fell, panting on the ground from chakra exhaustion. After all, she was only 5 years old._

"_Get up and continue!" hissed Orochimaru._

_Pyre struggled to get up, shaking every second. She stood for a full 2 seconds before she blacked out and collapsed onto the ground._

"_Kabuto, wake her up"_

"_With all due respect Orochimaru-sama, I don't think the girl has any energy left. I am going to take her to her cell" Kabuto said nervously, picking the girl up._

_Orochimaru grumbled "…" and walked out of the viewing room he was in. The Sound 4 let the barrier down and walked out of the room as well._

_End Dream Sequence_

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It must have been terrifying…" the paper angel said, hugging her son tightly.

"I-I found out their names…" Sasuke whispered.

"What were they?"

"The boy's name is Naruto and the girl's, Pyre. And-and…the snake man isn't as old as he was last time…" Sasuke began to cry again and Konan rubbed circles in his back.

'_Pein is right…I think it would be better for Sasuke to forget Orochimaru for now. He has had these dreams before he was given the curse mark and met Orochimaru in person. Why? And these dreams he is having about these kids…they worry me. Each time, the dream gets a little longer. What could be causing this?' _

Sasuke quieted down after while, only sobbing occasionally. The coffee pot dinged and Konan got up and poured herself a cup. She took a sip and "**Morning**!". Konan jumped and nearly spilled her hot drink.

"What the hell Zetsu? No one finds it funny when you sneak up on them!"

"**Oh quite the contrary. We think it's hilarious!**"

"Do it again, and I'll personally castrate you with a rusty spork and an angry ferret!" she threatened.

"**He he, sorry Konan. No need for such drastic measures!**" Zetsu laughed nervously. "I was just coming in for some coffee." Zetsu noticed the still upset Sasuke. "I'll leave you two alone now".

'Zuzuzu' and the bipolar plant man was gone. The female Akatsuki shook her head in slight humor and slipped another sip from her drink.

"What are you two doing up so early, un?" Deidara yawned, waltzing in nonchalantly.

"I-I had another dream about the snake man…" Sasuke said quietly, wiping his eyes of freshly fallen tears.

"Again, un?" Deidara frowned.

"Yeah. Sasuke-kun said this time it was longer as well" Konan replied.

"I'm sorry about that Sasuke. I was getting up to make danna a surprise breakfast, un. Would you like to help? If it's okay with your mom of course, un"

"Please Momma! Pretty please? I'll be really good and I'll do all my chores!" Sasuke asked, trying to be as cute and persuading as he could be.

And apparently he looked cute enough because his mother sighed and gave in. "Sure, why not. I need to talk to Zetsu about that doctor from Otogakure and I still have to speak to…_**Itachi**_…about something anyway" Konan said, beginning to leave the room. "If you need me, you know where to find me" she said, hugging Sasuke and mouthing a 'thank you' to Deidara before marching back to their room.

As soon as Konan was gone, Deidara said "What should we make danna to eat, un?"

"I don't know. Wherever you think senpai! Everything you cook tastes so good!"

"Ok, we will make pancakes, un! It's not danna's favorite, but it will have to do"

"Oooohh! Lets add chocolate chips too! Those are great in pancakes! Plus, Sasori-san said he liked the chocolate last night!" Sasuke grinned, hopping off his chair and entering the kitchen to help the bomber. Sasuke got out a frying pan from under the stovetop and Deidara searched through the refrigerator and the cabinets, taking the necessary ingredients. Sasuke made sure that he didn't forget the chocolate chips. The artist mixed them together, creating a batter.

"Senpai! Don't forget the chocolate chips! They are the best part!" Sasuke warned.

Deidara laughed heartily. "I wouldn't dream of it Sasuke-kun." Deidara intentionally left the bag next to Sasuke, after he had poured in multiple chocolate chips. The bomber liked to think of Sasuke as his own son occasionally and he loved to spoil the boy, since Sasori didn't want children. Not that they could create children, both being males and all….but rather adoption.

Anyway, He pretended to focus on making the pancakes, all the while watching Sasuke try to be sneaky and swipe a few morsels from the bag. He didn't mind though, and he poured the batter into small circles on the frying pan, letting them sit awhile before flipping them. In all, 15 pancakes were made. 4 for Sasuke, 6 for Sasori, and 5 for Deidara.

"We should put them on a tray!" Sasuke suggested. Deidara complied and piled on all of the pancakes. Sasuke led the way to the artists room and opened the door for Deidara.

"Morning Sasori-san!" Sasuke yelled, waking the puppet master from his somewhat pleasant slumber.

"Kid, what the hell are you waking me up this early for?" Sasori complained, sitting up in his bed.

"We made you breakfast in bed, un! Don't be so grumpy danna!" Deidara smiled, placing the tray in Sasori's lap.

"You made all this? Just for…me?" Sasori asked, a bit confused about the sudden surprise.

"Yeah! I helped too!" Sasuke exclaimed, eager for credit and praise.

"Thanks Dei, thanks kid" Sasori said, ruffling the boy's hair. Sasuke smiled brightly and sat down in a chair. The puppet master took an experimental glance on the floury treats. "Why do the pancakes have black spots? It had better not be mold, or fungus, or wood-eating bacteria…" he asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Cuz they're chocolate chip pancakes silly! You said you liked the hot chocolate the other day, soooooo I thought you might like it in your pancakes!" Sasuke chirped.

Sasori's mouth formed a small frown of uncertainty and took a tiny bite out of the questionably-looking objects. Almost immediately, bliss was expressed as he tasted the delicious, chocolate melt and fuse with the deteriorating pastry, creating a substance so great in flavor that he couldn't find a way to put it into words.

"These are great!" Sasori said quickly, before gobbling down the rest of the pancake. He then proceeded to rampage through the rest of the hot, steamy stack.

"I'm glad you like them danna, un!" Deidara smiled, and he took a sip of the coffee he had brought with them. "You know Sasuke-kun, Leader-sama said yesterday that you would enroll in the academy in August and that today you would start your personal ninja training with all of his here…"

"WHAT? REALLY!?! That is so so so so so awesome! I'm gonna be a great ninja like Daddy! And senpai and Sasori-san and and and everyone!" Sasuke yelled, his excitement welling up inside him. "I hafta tell Whiskers! He will be so excited!" and the 5-year old boy ran out of the room.

The artists laughed and watched the excited Uchiha heir run faster than they had thought possible for a boy his age.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Uchiha's Room

"Itachi!" Konan growled. "Wake up now! **We need to talk.**"

"What's the emergency? I see no one dying, nothing on fire, no reason to be up so early…"

"Do you honestly not remember what you did 30 minutes ago?"

"Oh." Itachi replied softly.

"You scared your son shitless! He was terrified by another nightmare and you screamed at him for acting like a child! Newsflash! He _**IS **_a child. And to top it off, you pulled out your Mangekyou Sharingan!" Konan fumed, attempting to burn a hole in Itachi with her icy glare.

Itachi didn't say anything for a while, but instead gazed into Konan's eyes.

"Well?" Konan demanded impatiently.

Nothing, save Itachi's gaze.

"Well aren't you going-"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, buddy"

"Would it help if I said I'd never do it again?"

"No"

"What if I do you a favor to make up for it?"

"We're married. Generally married people do those kind of things for each other without having to have a reason…"

"What if I…"

"You know, it doesn't help that you're being a complete ass about the entire situation."

"Well what **DO** you want me to do? I already tried apologizing to you and that failed miserably" Itachi cried.

"I'm NOT the one YOU should be apologizing to!"

"WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO APOLOGIZE AT ALL? HONESTLY, YOU, LIKE ALWAYS, ARE BEING COMPLETELY IDIOTIC AND UNREASONABLE!"

Konan said nothing, but bit her lip tightly. Her eyes began to waver and glisten.

"Konan… I didn't mean to yell, I just-"

*Slap*

"Uchiha Itachi. Don-don't speak to me ever again! Right now, I'd rather die than hear your voice." The origami mistress left the room without a sound, save the faint resonance of rustling paper.

Itachi stared blankly at the spot his wife had been just prior, rubbing his reddened cheek softly. "Shit"


	8. Author's Note

A/N

I know I havent been active in nearly forever but I'm here today to tell you that has changed. I have rewritten Chapter 6 due to plot changes and hope to update more frequently. That is all : )


	9. Chapter 9Epilogue

We Have a Child??? Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Months had passes since that fateful day. Tensions had risen and fallen like the tide on the shore. Life went on with a fairly average tempo, with what seemed like rainy days that would never end. Security in the village had been increased twofold, and each and every ninja had been interrogated under pain of treason, whose punishment was undoubtedly death. This was a long, strenuous process that instilled deep-rooted fear in the minds of the people. However, the act had been deemed necessary as to avoid any further intrusions by enemy forces on such a large scale as before.

All was well in the Akatsuki base. Konan had forgiven Itachi after his rather elaborate apology, Sasuke was excited to begin his fast-approaching first year in the Academy, and even Pein had relaxed somewhat, with no signs of any Sound ninja within a 10-mile proximity of Amegakure.

The plan to draw together the tailed beast spirits was also running smoothly, the Akatsuki having gathered every one up to 4 tails. However, Pein still couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming their way. There had been no signs of any hostility towards the village, and no one had become aware of the location of their spirit sealing statue. Still, maybe it was the awkward peace that stirred him. The peaceful world he had been striving so fervently for appeared to have begun to emerge. But that was impossible. Pein knew the way his chaotic world worked. This was only a false, momentary peace among the lands. This false sense of security was only going to hurt his people in the end. He knew the selfish, ambitious nature of people would reveal itself sooner or later, and someone somewhere would stir up trouble that would eventually involve the entire world. And because he knew this, he had been preparing. He began planting spies in every corner of every land. He had operatives in every government of every land. But of all those who had sworn loyalty under the pain of death, whom could he really trust? If he had swayed these people with the fear of death, whose to say they wouldn't turn on him if faced with a similar situation again?

Not that it would matter, for there was no known force, whether it was a single person or a group, that could defeat him when he had all six of his bodies together at once. It would be no sweat for Animal Realm to distract the enemy with a summon, while Deva Realm would crush them instantly with Shinra Tensei - Divine Judgment.

The only people who posed any sort of threat whatsoever were the Sannin; his former teacher Jiraiya the Roaming Toad Sage, Tsunade the Grand Slug Healer, and the traitor Orochimaru the Immortal Serpent Lord. However, each had their faults and the Rinnegan wielder knew precisely how to exploit them all. Jiraiya had a weakness for women, Tsunade for alcohol and gambling, Orochimaru for power. With these vices in mind, he could crush them without hesitation or the chance that they might discover his ultimate plan. The only possibility for their victory was the chance they might work together, as smoothly as they had in the last war. This occurrence was slim at best, as they had gone their separate ways many years back. However, it wasn't entirely implausible, and that had to be taken into account.

All these things and many more had to be taken into account in the defense of the village, which proved to be more of a challenge economically than anything else. This called for accepting almost three times more village missions, and almost four times as many Akatsuki ones. When this plan would pay off, no one knew. The general opinion of the plan was mixed, with slightly higher percent favoring it.

But of all the things to be considered, the Sound Village threat had to be placed above all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

So this is the epilogue. Short I know, but it suffices. Most likely its going to be a while before the next series of this is posted, as I am currently hard at work on something completely original of my own.

Hope ya liked it


End file.
